Everything Burns
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert and Holly must deal with her dark past before they move forward with the future.
1. Chapter 1

Markham Islands Revisited

Chapter: One

Pairings: Robert & Holly, Luke & Skye

Rating: PG

Holly sighed heavily as she looked back and fourth in between Robert and Luke, who were sitting on the cot in the jail cell. "I certainly hope you're satisfied." she said flatly.

"Who are you talking to?" Luke asked. "Me or Romeo over there?"

"Obviously she's talking to you." Robert interjected. "You're the one who got us into this entire mess!"

"Me?" Lule screeched.

"Yes!" Robert said, raising his voice. "You."

"Would you shut up!" Holly yelled. "The two of you are driving me insane."

"Sorry, luv." Robert apologized.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here." she reminded them. "So please, please try to think of something that isn't completely outlandish."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past two hours?" Luke asked. "I've offered up idea after idea and the two of you have shot them all down."

"Probably because they were all lame." Skye mocked as she walked up to the jail cell. "Honestly, Luke you shouldn't be allowed outside alone much less in a foreign country."

"Blaze." Luke called out as he scrambled to get to his feet. "How did you find me?"

"Waldo told me where you were." she answered. "He thought you might be in some sort of trouble."

Holly crossed the room and sat down beside Robert. "Is that his lady love?" she asked.

"Yes." Robert answered. "Skye."

"Trouble?" Luke asked. "No. We're not in any trouble. Right Robert? English?" he asked as he turned around and looked at Robert and Holly. When he didn't get an answer he turned back around to face Skye. "Okay, we're in a little bit of trouble." he admitted. "But you came to help me out right?"

Skye laughed. "Absolutely not." she replied.

Holly kept her eyes focused on Skye. "She looks so familiar." she commented.

"She's a Quartermaine." Robert told her. "You've probably seen her picture in the paper or something."

"Then why are you here?" Luke asked.

Skye smiled "I've always wanted to see you behind bars."

"Now darlin', that's not very nice."

"Not nice?" she asked. "You know what's not nice Luke?" she asked, raising her voice.

Luke swallowed hard, he knew that he was in for it. "Skye, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." she warned.

Robert got up from the cot and walked over to where Luke was standing. "You, know Skye, I agree. Luke, here, should remain behind bars for a few days and then next time he thinks about doing something stupid he'll think twice."

"You're suppose to be helping me out." Luke snapped at Robert.

"Does the same thing apply to you, Robert?" Holly asked as she walked over to where everyone was standing.

"Well..." Robert started.

"Well, what?" Holly asked. "It's different for you than it is for Luke?" she asked. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yes." Robert answered. "You know me so well."

Skye glared at Luke. "Well, I think I'll head to the hotel." she announced. "Do let me know when you're released, Luke." she said as she took a few steps away from the cell. "If you ever get out of here."

"You're really going to leave me here?" Luke asked. "The man you love?"

"Yes." she answered dryly.

Robert's ear perked up. "Skye, you can't just leave all of us here."

Skye smiled. "Oh, I'm not leaving all of you here."

"Thank God!" Robert sighed.

Luke could feel the steam coming out of his ears. "You're taking Robert and English and leaving me here?" he fumed.

"No." she answered. "I'm just taking...English."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Markham Islands Revisited

Chapter: 2

Parings: Robert & Holly, Luke & Skye

Rating: PG

"You can't leave us in here." Luke protested. "If Holly gets out then so should we."

Skye arched an eyebrow. "A million bucks says that Holly's in this mess because of you." she replied. "Besides I really don't have time to stand here and argue with you, not when I could be shopping instead."

"Oh, I love shopping." Holly said. "There's this great little boutique..."

"Oh, no!" Robert sighed. "Not shopping."

"You're going to leave me in here while you go shopping?" Luke asked. "You'll be gone forever."

"That's the point, Luke." Skye replied. "It'll give you time to think about what you've done."

"Hey!" Robert said loudly. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Skye asked.

"Look, luv, I understand if you want to leave Luke in here to rot, but what did I do to deserve this?" Robert asked.

Skye smiled. "It's nothing personal." she assured him. "Someone has to keep Luke company."

"And the two of you are the best of friends." Holly pointed out.

"But does it have to be me?" Robert asked.

Skye shrugged. "I guess it doesn't have to be. I could leave Holly here and make you carry all my packages on my shopping spree."

Robert gave her a blank look. "You and Holly have fun." he finally said.

"Great." Skye replied. "Tessio?" she called out for the guard. "We're ready to go."

The guard came around the corner and unlocked the jail cell, only letting Holly out. "Well, it's certainly been fun." Holly smiled. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I hope the two of you will enjoy your stay." Skye said with a smile. "We'll think about you while we're at the Spa." she told him as she turned to leave but then quickly turned back around. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Give me your wallet." she demanded.

"For what?" he asked as he handed it over to her. Skye quickly stripped his wallet of his credit cards and then handed it back. "What did you do that for?"

"I told you, Holly and I are going to go shopping." she replied. "On you."

"Goodbye." the women echoed as they turned the corner and walked out of site.

Robert and Luke exchanged glances. "Damn you, Luke Spencer!"

"What did I do?" Luke asked defensively.

"You brought me into this." he replied. "Now we have to sit here and wait for the two of them to come back."

"If they come back." Luke added.

"What!" Robert asked. "You mean to tell me that Skye would leave us sitting in here?"

"Just until she proves her point." he answered. "Or until I apologize."

"My God." Robert sighed. "We really are going to be here forever."

Skye posted Holly's bail and then waited patiently for Holly to go through the paperwork. She figured it would take quite awhile so she pulled the guidebook that she had picked up early out of her purse and began flipping through it.

Within minutes Holly was free to go. "Are you ready?" she asked as she approached Skye.

Skye looked up. "That was fast." she commented.

"I only had to sign a few papers." Holly replied as she sat down beside her. "How long do you plan on leaving Robert and Luke here?"

"A few hours." she answered. "I thought they could sweat it out a bit, besides I really do intend to go shopping. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Holly asked.

"Unless you prefer that I bail Robert out now." she said. "And I'll just leave Luke in there by himself overnight."

"What makes you think that I'd want Robert bailed out right away?"

"You're in love with him." Skye replied simply. "And you've been apart and I thought you'd like the opportunity to reminisce."

"We've been apart for many years." she replied. "A few more hours isn't going to make any difference."

Skye nodded. "I take it Robert doesn't know."

"Know what?" Holly asked.

"That you're a WSB agent."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Markham Islands Revisited

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"I take it Robert doesn't know." Skye replied.

"Know what?" Holly asked.

"That you're a WSB agent."

Holly was silent for several long seconds. "A WSB agent." she repeated. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"You worked on a case in Las Vegas about eight years ago." she said. "You called yourself Samantha Holland which has same initials as Holly Sutton only inverted."

Holly thought back to the case she had worked on in Las Vegas and then let out a heavy sigh. "You were the Mob doctor's wife." she finally said. "I knew you looked familiar."

"So Robert doesn't know?" Skye asked.

"No." she answered.

"So everything that happened in February was all part of an elaborate scheme?" she questioned. "And you're really a super spy?"

Holly laughed softly. "Super spy? No." she answered. "I just try to catch the bad guys. And as for telling Robert, I plan on it, I just haven't had the opportunity yet."

"Do you want me to bail him out now so that you can tell him?" Skye asked.

"No, not just yet." Holly answered. "I have to figure out a way to tell him first. It's not exactly the kind of thing you can spring on a person. What would you do if Luke suddenly came out and said he was a 'super spy'?"

"The first thing I would do is laugh and the second thing I would do is tell him to sober up." Skye laughed.

Holly laughed. "That was a really bad example." she said. "Although Luke as a WSB agent is something I'd pay to see."

Jail Cell

Robert paced back and forth. "Of all things that you've gotten us into over the years this is by far the worst." he complained. "And to top it all off you blow the only chance we have at getting out of here."

"Blow the only chance!" Luke yelled. "How did I do that?"

"You could have apologized to Skye."

Luke sighed. "I don't think so. Blaze will have a change of heart and come back and bail us out."

"When?" Robert asked.

"Soon." he assured him. "I'm irresistible, she can't stay away for too long."

"Irresistible." he laughed. "I can't seem to figure out why she's with you old man. I mean you're old enough to be her Father."

"You ain't gotta lota room to call me old, Scorpio." Luke replied. "You need to relax. Holly and Skye will be back soon."

"Were you not listening?" Robert asked. "They said they were going shopping and I don't know about Skye but Holly can shop for days and days on end. We'll be here forever. You need to hurry up and call and apologize before they start their shopping adventure."

"No." Luke said firmly.

"Okay." he said slowly. "I'm going to appeal to you from another angle. I have been apart from the woman that I love for fifteen long years..."

"What's your point?" he interjected.

"My point is that I love Holly and that I want to spend some time with her."

"You mean you want to get her into bed?" Luke asked.

"No." Robert answered. "I want to make up for some of the time we lost out on. I want to take her to dinner and go dancing and spend hours talking with her. I want to know what she's been up to the past fifteen years."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"I want you to call Skye and tell her you're sorry so that I can get the hell out of here." he told him. "This cannot be your idea of fun."

"You think I want to be stuck in here with you?" he asked. "Because I'd much rather be with Skye."

"Then call her!" he shouted. "And so we can get the hell out of here!"

Holly's Hotel Room

Holly took a hot shower washing away the essence of the jail cell she had spent the night in. She was so relieved to get out of the nun's habit and back into her own clothes. She finished getting ready rather quickly so that she could meet Skye in the lobby within the hour.

As she headed for the door her phone started to ring. She turned around and walked back over to the night stand and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where have you been?" a voice came across the line. "I've been trying to reach you for days."

"Alexander, darling." she said softly. "I told you I was going on assignment."

"Yeah." he replied. "You just never told me that your assignment involved Robert Scorpio."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Burns

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

"Alexander, darling." she said softly. "I told you I was going on assignment."

"Yeah." he replied. "You just never told me that your assignment involved Robert Scorpio."

"My assignment doesn't involve Robert." Holly told him. "He just happened to miraculously show up."

"Sure he did." Alexander scoffed. "The love of your life turns up alive and suddenly your assignment begins to revolve around him."

"Oh, Alexander." she sighed. "It's not like that. My original assignment was to investigate Crylium. I had no idea that Robert was suddenly going to reappear."

"Luv, I was there when you found out that Robert was alive." he reminded her. "You were devastated and deliriously happy all at the same time. We both know you're still in love with him. I guess the only question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." she breathed out. "Robert is a really big part of my past, but so many things have changed over the years and I'm not the same woman he fell in love with. I don't think that he would understand all the things that I've done and all the choices that I've made."

"The sacrifices you made were out of love for me." he said. "I think Robert of all people would understand that."

"Perhaps." she sighed. "And perhaps I just don't want to risk him hating me. Besides as long as I have you, Alexander, I really don't need anyone else."

"So you say."

"I mean it." she told him. "You are my top priority and nothing will ever change that, not even Robert." she said softly. "I have to be going, I have somewhere to be."

"I'll talk to you later then." Alexander replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Holly replied. "I'll see you soon." she said. She placed the phone back in the cradle. She walked over to the mirror and checked her make-up and then grabbed her purse and headed for the door. The call from Alexander only re-enforced her original decision to keep her distance from Robert.

Jail Cell

Robert sat on the cot with his head in his hands, patiently waiting whilst Luke called Skye. Luke apologized over and over again. He made promises and declarations of love and then begged and pleaded some more for her to forgive him. Finally after about twenty minutes Luke placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

"How did it go?" Robert asked.

"Skye's still pretty pissed." he told him.

Robert looked up. "But she is going to bail us out, right?"

"Sooner or later." he replied.

"You and your damn pride!" he yelled. "If we don't get out of here I'll never forgive you."

"We'll get out." Luke assured him. "Why don't you just relax. Lay back and take a nap."

"I don't want a nap!"

"Then lay back and fantasize about Holly." he suggested.

"I don't want to fantasize about Holly when I could be with her right now if it weren't for you." Robert told him. "You always manage to have horrible timing."

"Need I remind you that I'm the one that found your precious Holly?" Luke asked. "I'm the one that she called when she needed help."

"Why she called you I'll never understand." Robert sighed. "But it's going to be one of the first things I ask her."

"Holly called me because she trusts me."

"Trusts you?" Robert laughed. "I assure you that's not the reason. There never was any trust between you and Holly."

"Then why did she call me instead of you?"

Holly's Hotel Room, Three Hours Later

After Skye had bailed them out Robert headed directly for Holly's Room. He stood outside the door and knocked softly. After not getting an answer he started to knock louder. "Holly?" he called out. "Holly, it's Robert." Still there was no answer, but he could hear movement inside the room. "Holly, are you alright?"

Holly sat in the middle of the bed, holding the sheets to her as closely as she possibly could. She glanced over at the door and then back at the man standing in front of her. "I'm fine." she called out.

"Will you let me in?" Robert asked. "I want to talk to you."

"Not right now, Robert." she replied. "I have a headache." she lied.

"Oh." he sighed. "How about in a few hours?"

She glanced back at the man standing in front of her and when he made no attempts to stop her she answered back. "That's fine." she replied. "I'll meet you in the bar in two hours."

"Alright." Robert agreed. He slowly turned and walked back to his hotel room. Holly's behavior just didn't add up to him, but he had every confidence that she would talk to him when she was ready. After all she did agree to meet him later.

"Get dressed!" the man commanded as he flung Holly's dress towards her. "We wouldn't want Robert to find out now would we?"

Holly reached for her dress. "I take it you're leaving."

"For now." he told her. "Don't worry, I'll be back though. And remember, don't breathe a word of this to Robert."

"I won't." she assured him.

"I know you won't." he said as he headed for the balcony doors. "Remember Holly, if Robert ever finds out he'll hate you forever."

She could feel the sting of tears down her cheek. "Cesar?" she called out.

He turned back around to face her. "Yes?"

"Please don't hurt him." she pleaded.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Everything Burns

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG-13

Holly could feel the sting of tears down her cheek. "Cesar?" she called out.

He turned back around to face her. "Yes?"

"Please don't hurt him." she pleaded.

"Alexander or Robert?" Cesar asked. "Do you have a preference, Holly? Would you be able to choose one over the other?" he taunted. "Does your love for Robert outweigh your love for Alexander? Do you love them both enough to keep quiet?"

"You know that I'm not going to say anything." she replied. "I have everything to lose."

"Oh, Holly, my beloved, you do have everything to lose." he agreed. "I really must be going." he told her. "At least for now. Tonight brought back so many lovely memories, Holly. It was just like that night in Provence, the night that you finally understood that you were mine and that I could do with you whatever I wished."

Holly cringed inwardly when she thought of the past. Those nights in France were some of the longest, most painful, violent occurrences of her entire life. Something that had taken her years to work through. It was her reason for becoming a WSB agent.

"I'll be in touch soon." Cesar promised as he exited through the balcony doors, leaving them open behind him.

Holly felt sick to her stomach. Cesar's touch had always made her sick, but until tonight she didn't remember how repulsive it was to be with him. The last decade and a half had been somewhat peaceful after Cesar's 'death'. Even when he re-emerged in Port Charles in the late nineties she had been able to avoid him thanks to her WSB connections. But this time she wasn't so lucky. The only difference between now and then was a badge that held the power to protect Alexander because without him her life would be utterly empty.

She reached for the telephone and quickly dialed the WSB headquarters. "This is Agent Holly Sutton. I need to speak with Frisco Jones." Holly waited as her call was transferred.

"Holly." Frisco's voice echoed through the phone. "How's everything going?"

"Fine." she replied. "I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I've ran into a bit of trouble." she told him. "I need you to put Alexander in protective custody."

"Of course." he agreed. "What's the cause for concern?"

"I ran into an old enemy." she explained.

"Do you have everything under control?" Frisco asked. "Do you need some back up?"

"No!" she assured him. "I can handle this."

"I know you can." he replied. "You're one of the best damn agents I've got. I don't want you to worry about Alexander. I'll personally go and get him myself."

"He's going to resist you." Holly warned.

"I know." Frisco replied. "I'll talk him into it and make him see that it's for the best."

"Thanks, Frisco." she said as she hung up the phone. Holly took a deep breath and then threw back the covers and headed straight for the shower.

The scolding hot water beat down against her tender flesh. She wanted nothing more than to wash Faison and his touch off of her, she just couldn't get the water hot enough to satisfy her.

Holly willed herself not to cry. It never helped in the past and it wouldn't help now, but she couldn't help it. She sunk down against the wall, sobbing controllably as the steam from the shower surrounded her. Holly promised herself that things were going to be different this time. This time she would kill Cesar Faison.

Once her crying had subsided she forced herself to get things together. She was going to meet Robert soon and the last thing she could risk was him finding out about Faison and the events of the night.

Hotel Bar

Robert patiently waited for Holly at the bar. He had talked to Skye and she had explained that after she and Holly had lunch she headed back to her hotel room to take care of some personal business. Something was going on with Holly he just didn't know what it was, but he intended to find out.

"Sorry I'm late." Holly apologized as she sat down next to him.

"It's alright." he assured her. "It was only a few minutes."

The bartender approached them. "What can I get you?" he asked Holly.

"Vodka." she told him. "Straight up."

The bartender poured her drink and sat it down in front of her and then disappeared. Holly quickly downed the entire drink.

"Vodka?" he questioned. "No wine or champagne?"

"No." she answered.

"Holly is everything alright?" he asked softly, placing his hand over hers.

She flinched away from his touch. Her mind went back to the hell that Faison had inflicted on her a few hours ago. "I'm fine." she tried to assure him.

Robert moved his hand away. When he touched her she acted as though she had been burned. Something was definitely wrong and he was determined more than ever to find out was it was. "Holly, please tell me what's going on." he begged. "I can help you."

When she looked at him she felt herself beginning to melt. She wanted to tell him everything. Alexander. The WSB. Cesar Faison. But she couldn't because she was afraid of what Cesar would do to her and more importantly to Alexander. "Robert, I told you everything's fine."

"Holly, I know it's not." he replied. "Please, please just tell me what's going on."

As Holly went to speak her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." she said as she began digging through her purse. "Hello?" she said when she finally found it.

"Protective custody?" Alexander shouted across the line. "Why?"

"Alexander." she said softly. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" he asked. "What the hell is this about, Mum?

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Everything Burns

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

"Alexander." she said softly. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" he asked. "What the hell is this about, Mum?"

Holly got up from the barstool and walked across the room. "It's just a precaution." she tried to assure him. "I just need to know that you're safe."

"I was safe." he replied. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't." she told him. "Not right now."

"When?" Alexander asked. "When am I going to get to know the truth? Maybe I should ask Uncle Frisco."

"It wouldn't do any good." Holly replied. "He doesn't know the details."

"This isn't fair." he complained.

"I know." she said softly. "I just really need you to do this for me, alright?"

"Alright." Alexander finally agreed. "But as soon as you can I want you to tell me everything."

"I will, darling." she told him. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mum." he said. "Bye."

Holly closed her cell phone and slowly walked back over to where Robert was sitting. "Sorry." she apologized.

"Business?" he asked.

She nodded. "You could say that."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Robert asked. "Because I know you or at least I knew you and something's wrong."

With the reappearance of Cesar back into her life telling Robert that she was a WSB agent didn't seem like such a big deal. "There is something I need to tell you." she confessed.

"You know that you can tell me anything, Holly." he replied. "I won't judge you."

Instead of coming out and telling him, Holly reached in her purse and pulled out her WSB badge and laid it in front of him. Robert looked down at it for several long seconds before picking it up. "Agent Holly Sutton." he read softly. "How long have you been with the bureau?" he finally asked, turning his attention away from the badge and over to her.

"Fourteen years." she answered.

"So everything that happened back in February..." he trailed off, trying to get a handle on things. "It was all a set-up?"

"Yes." she answered.

"So you were never married to a man that invested in Crylium?" he asked. "That was all part of the scheme too?"

"I was married, but it was invalid." Holly confessed. "However that was before the whole Crylium thing started."

"Well." Robert sighed. "Everything is starting to make sense."

"I wasn't quite so sure you'd understand." she told him. "I was a little afraid to tell you."

Robert smiled. "You have no idea how relieved I am to find out the truth." he replied. " I knew that something with you wasn't right."

"I'd never willing harm innocent people, Robert." she said softly. "I couldn't live with myself if I did. Everything I've done in the past fourteen years was to ensure the safety of innocent people and to put the bad guys exactly where they belong."

"You always wanted to be a detective."

"Yeah." Holly smiled. "I just never imagined I'd end up in the WSB."

"What made you decide to join?" he asked.

Events of Provence flashed in Holly's mind, mingling with the events of earlier in the evening. She closed her eyes trying to block out Cesar but it didn't help. Nothing helped. She could see him coming at her, ripping her dress as he forced her down on the bed. All the horrible memories of came pouring out. She felt herself sinking further and further into the past.

"Holly?" Robert called out. "Holly, what's the matter?" he asked as he attempted yet again to comfort her by placing his hand over hers. Again she flinched away from him as though she had been burnt, leaving Robert confused.

Holly slowly opened her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. She immediately thought of Alexander, hoping to bring some happier memories to the surface, but she failed. Tears began to trickle down her face and she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I can't do this." she placed a fifty dollar bill down on the bar and quickly took off.

Robert struggled with whether or not to go after her. He finally decided that he would give her some time alone before he went to her. In the mean time he dedicated himself to putting together the clues that she had given him.

Holly's Hotel Room

Wanting to forget about the past and about the present Holly quickly dialed Alexander's number. If anything in the world could calm her down it was the sound of her son's voice. "Alexander." she breathed out as soon as she heard him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." he answered, noting the shaken sound in his Mother's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mum." he said softly. "Please tell me. I hate being left in the dark."

"I know you do."

"Then tell me what's going on." Alexander pleaded. "I know you're upset. Have you spoken with..."

"Your Father?" she interjected. "Yes."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Everything Burns

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Then tell me what's going on." Alexander pleaded. "I know you're upset. Have you spoken with..."

"Your Father?" Holly interjected. "Yes."

"Did the two of you fight?" he asked. "Seeing him again after all these year had to be extremely difficult."

"It was." she admitted. "But don't worry, I can handle your Father."

"I know." Alexander said. "I just wish I was there with you. I hate being stuck here and not being able to leave."

"I wouldn't have you at the safe house if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary." she told him. "You just have to trust me on this one. I promise you I'm not doing it to punish you."

"You're keeping me safe." he concluded. "And I understand that but I'm a teenager and it's difficult not to have some sort of independence. I can't see or talk to my friends or my girlfriend. Sarah probably thinks I've died."

"Alexander!" she exclaimed. "It's been three hours, you act as if you've been trapped in there for years."

"I just miss Sarah."

Holly sighed heavily. Why did son's always have to pick a girlfriend that the Mother hated? Why couldn't he have picked a nice, polite girl instead of Sarah the wild child? "I'm going to deal with the situation as quickly and efficiently as I possibly can, okay?"

"My Mother: superwoman." Alexander laughed. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I always am." she assured him.

"Yeah, but I need to hear the words."

"I'll be careful." she promised. "I have to go. I have work to do."

"I love you." Alexander said. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you too." she echoed as she placed the phone back in it's cradle. Talking to Alexander had made her feel a lot better. Nothing could erase Cesar and what he had done to her or what he had done to her in the past, but her son's voice eased the pain enough for her to continue on, something she wasn't always sure she wanted to do.

Soft knocking snapped Holly out of her thoughts. "Holly?" Robert called out from the other side of the door. "I want to talk to you, please open the door." he pleaded. "Holly, please."

Holly flung the door open and then walked across the room to the balcony doors. Robert hesitantly came inside and shut the door behind him. "Holly?"

"Robert?"

"Please, tell me what's going on."

She turned around to face him. "There's nothing going on." she told him. "I'm working undercover and I've hit a few bumps along the way. I'm just frustrated."

"It's more than that." Robert replied.

Damn! He knew her well, perhaps better than she knew herself. She knew that Robert knew that she was lying, but she couldn't let him find out the truth. Over the years Holly had collected many secrets, secrets that she'd rather take to the grave that to reveal to anyone. "It's WSB business, Robert."

"You can still tell me." he replied. "Maybe I can help you out."

"It's confidential."

Robert didn't like being on the other side of this confidentiality crap. Now he knew exactly how she felt all those years ago. "Well." he sighed. "I can't tell you how much I hate hearing that."

A brief smile appeared on Holly's face as she thought about her past with Robert and how he wouldn't let her get involved with some of his cases. "I guess we're even."

"Yeah." Robert sighed.

"So why are you here?" she asked. "You're not flying back to Port Charles?"

Robert shrugged. "I thought I'd stick around a bit." he replied. "I thought maybe you and I could get together and reminisce over dinner."

Holly's head was still spinning from the events of earlier. Before Cesar had showed up she had every intention of wanting to reconnect with Robert. At least on some level. But now she wasn't so sure. "I have a lot of work to do." she told him.

"Oh." he sighed sadly.

She watched as the expression on his face fell. She knew that she shouldn't let Cesar ruin anything else for her, she couldn't not when he had already taken so much. "How about breakfast?" she suggested.

Robert smiled. "Yeah." he replied. "I'd like that. How about nine?"

"Nine it is." she said with a smile.

He headed for the door. "Goodnight, Holly."

"Goodnight Robert." she replied as he closed the door behind him. Holly felt her heart sink. Seeing Robert only confirmed what she knew all along: the truth would destroy him.

Holly could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. As she started to cry she heard the balcony doors open. "Holly." Cesar called out as he came up behind her. She never attempted to move or to speak. After several long moments he turned her around to face him. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Is this a lot harder than you thought it would be."

She looked up at him, her tears now falling freely. "What do you want, Cesar?"

"Where are Alexander and Benjamin?" he asked. "I want to see them."

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you anywhere near my sons?" Holly asked.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Everything Burns

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

She looked up at him, her tears now falling freely. "What do you want, Cesar?"

"Where are Alexander and Benjamin?" he asked. "I want to see them."

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you anywhere near my sons?" Holly asked.

"Your sons?" Cesar questioned. "We're a little possessive aren't we, Holly?" he said as he grabbed her arm tightly.

Holly winced in pain. "Let me go!" she demanded as she tried to worm her way out of his grasp. "Cesar, let go!"

"Lower you're voice!" he hissed as he released her from his grasp. "You never answered my question."

She rubbed her arm, trying to make his hand print disappear from her delicate flesh. "I did answer your question." she snapped.

"No, you didn't!" Cesar said sternly.

"I did." she repeated.

"Where are Alexander and Benjamin?" he asked again. "I want a straight answer!"

Holly looked into his cold eyes. "How the hell should I know where they are, Cesar!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen my sons in fifteen years. You banished me, don't you remember?"

"You knew far too much!" he replied. "But I spared you, my beloved, didn't I? I let you live when I could have and should killed you."

"You're right." she agreed. "You should have killed me. Losing Alexander and Benjamin in such a cruel manner is more than any Mother should ever have to bear. In a way, Cesar, you did kill me. You knew that I would be miserable knowing that my children were alive and that I couldn't be with them." she cried. "It broke my heart."

"It didn't break your heart too badly." he scoffed. "You went to New York and threw yourself at Robert, didn't you?"

"No." she answered. "I went to New York because my family was there and I needed them. Did you honestly expect me just to pick up the pieces and move on so quickly after you shattered everything I loved, everything I counted on?"

"You know where Alexander and Benjamin are and I expect you to tell me!" he shouted.

"I don't know where they are!" she shouted back. "I thought you had them with you on the boat when it exploded. I assumed they were with you and Robert and Anna." Holly tried her hardest to be as convincing as possible. She relied on all her experience with the WSB as well as her women's intuition to get her through it. "I thought that they died with you."

"No!" Cesar yelled. "They weren't with me."

"Then where are they?" she asked. "Because I don't have them!"

"They're teenagers by now Holly." he told her. "They're not little boys that need to be shielded from the sick, sad, cruel world by Mummy."

"You better not be telling me that my sons are alive and have been out there all this time!" Holly yelled. "Because if they weren't with you then they must still be alive right? If one of your enemies didn't kill them. You know something about them being alive don't you?" she asked, turning the tables. "You we talked earlier you only mentioned Alexander, why not Benjamin?" she asked. "Why did he not merit a mention, Cesar?"

"I know nothing." he replied. "We both know why I mentioned only Alexander."

"I want you to leave." she told him. "You and I have nothing more to discuss."

"We have plenty to discuss!" he shouted. "And I'm not leaving until I get exactly what I came for."

"I thought you got what you came for earlier tonight, Cesar?" she asked, disgusted. "What else could you possibly take from me?"

As Cesar went to answer his cell phone started to ring, not being able to ignore it he pulled it from his pocket and answered it. "Faison." he said. Holly stood motionless whilst Cesar made demands from one of his men and then told them to forget it he would do it himself. "Holly." he sighed as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. "I have some business to take care of. Some very important business, but our conversation isn't over."

"Of course not!" she retorted.

"I will be back." he threatened as he quickly slipped out the balcony doors.

Holly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and picked her cell phone up off the night stand. She hesitated for several long moments before she dialed Barry's number. The phone rang several times but no one picked up. Finally the answering machine kicked in. "Benjamin, if you're there please pick up." she pleaded. "Benjamin, please. It's important." Holly heard the phone being picked up. "Benjamin?"

"Sorry, luv." Barry said. "It's only me."

"Barry." she sighed. "Where's Benjamin?"

"Holly." he said softly. "I'm sorry. Benjamin doesn't want to talk to you."

Her tears started to fall all over again. "Dammit!" she swore. "I should have never lied to him about his Father!"

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Everything Burns

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Holly." Barry said softly. "I'm sorry. Benjamin doesn't want to talk to you."

Her tears started to fall all over again. "Dammit!" she swore. "I should have never lied to him about his Father!"

"You did what you had to do." he replied. "You protected your sons, Holly. They're alive and well because of everything you've done to ensure their safety. Benjamin will eventually come around."

"No he won't." she cried. "He refuses to see me, he won't even speak to me. In trying to protect him the only thing I've manage to do is push him farther and farther way from me. Benjamin will never forgive me for what I've done."

"He just needs some time."

"I've lost him, Barry." she sobbed. "It's all my fault. All I ever wanted to do is protect my sons from Cesar and I thought that I had succeeded, but now in retrospect I realize that everything I did was wrong."

"Holly." he said softly. "You're being far too hard on yourself. Benjamin will come around."

She wiped away her tears. "Perhaps it's for the best." she admitted. "Now that his Father's back maybe they can connect over their disdain for me. At least Alexander hasn't turned his back on me. Not yet anyway. Not that I wouldn't deserve it if he did."

"I know how hard things have been the past few months, Holly." Barry told her. "But I also know what a wonderful Mother and WSB agent you are. I have faith in you that everything will work out in the end."

"Just tell Benjamin that I love him." she said softly. "Even if he hates me I want him to know that."

"I'll tell him." he replied. "Hang in there, Holly, everything's going to work out."

"I'm not so sure."

"You have to believe in hope." Barry told her. "And in redemption."

"At the moment the only thing I have time to believe in is fate." she replied. "Look, Barry, I'm on a very important assignment right now, one that will more than likely be fatal in the end. I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Holly." he said softly. "You know that."

"I need to know that you'll take care of Benjamin and Alexander."

"You know I will." he assured her. "But if this mission is too dangerous then maybe you shouldn't go through with it."

"I have to." she told him. "It's my only chance at redemption and I have to take it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life asking what if. One more thing before I go, promise me that you won't let the boys get mixed up in the family business."

"I promise." he said softly. "Goodbye, Holly."

"Goodbye, Barry." she said as she ended the call.

Now she was determined more than ever stop Cesar anyway she could. She owed it to her sons. In her heart of hearts she knew that Cesar would eventually track both Alexander and Benjamin down, separate countries be damned. It was only a matter of time.

Holly had laid awake most of the night. Her mind was spinning. Robert. Alexander. Benjamin. Cesar. Anna. Australia. France. England. Italy. Right. Wrong. Good. Bad. Evil. Cesar's hell started on March 17th 1989 and it didn't end until he banished her in early November of 1991. She wanted to erase two and a half years of utter torture from her mind, but she couldn't because erasing the past would erase the memories of her sons as well.

It felt like an eternity for the morning to arrive. Holly was anticipating, as well as fearing, meeting with Robert. Sitting down over breakfast and actually having a conversation about happier times would be a welcomed relief. It would take her mind off of Cesar and Alexander and Benjamin even if it was only temporary.

As Holly headed for the door, Cesar entered through the balcony. "You really should learn to lock these." he told her as he let himself in. "Someone could break in and try to harm you."

"Someone already has." she replied. "Besides we both know that a lock won't keep you out, Cesar. You always find a way to slither in."

He ignored her comments. "Where are we off to this morning?" he asked as he admired her sun dress. "Are we meeting someone special? Someone important? Robert, perhaps?"

"I don't answer to you." Holly replied. "At least not anymore." she stepped closer to the door and turned the knob. "I really must be going."

Cesar came up behind her and slammed the door and then locked it. "You're not going anywhere." he hissed into her ear. "Not until we finish our conversation from last night."

Holly elbowed him in the ribs. "Get off me!"

He moved away from her, holding tightly to his side. "That was uncalled for!"

"Anything that involves you is uncalled for!" she yelled as she turned around to face him. "I already told you I have no idea where Benjamin and Alexander are. So unless you know something I don't there's nothing left for you and I to discuss."

Cesar grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her tightly against him. "You will do exactly as I say!" he yelled. "And I say that you and I are going to finish what was started last night."

Holly cringed as he slid his hands over her. "No!" she protested.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Holly?" Robert called out. "Are you ready?" he asked. "I thought we could go down together."

Cesar looked at Holly and then slowly released her from his grasp. "Let Scorpio in." he told her. "Let him in and the three of us will take a walk down memory lane together."

Holly could feel herself beginning to tremble. The moment she had always feared was about to become a reality. "No."

"Let him in!" Cesar shouted.

Robert could hear talking from inside the room. It seemed to be some sort of argument. He giggled the doorknob only to find it locked. Without having to think he busted the door in. "Holly?"

Cesar stepped out of the way and slowly turned around. "Scorpio." he smiled. "It's been a long time."

Robert looked back and forth between Holly and Cesar, the look of confusion crossed his face. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked. "Holly are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Cesar asked. "Why would I want to harm her? After all we were husband and wife, isn't that right Holly? Invalid or not we did take vows."

Robert's head was spinning. "Please tell me that he's lying." he begged. "Please Holly." The confusion on Robert's face turned to pain, like someone had soccer punched in the stomach. "Holly, please, please tell me he's lying. Tell me that you've never had anything to do with this man."

Holly tried to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry." she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Everything Burns

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert's head was spinning. "Please tell me that he's lying." he begged. "Please Holly." The confusion on Robert's face turned to pain, like someone had soccer punched in the stomach. "Holly, please, please tell me he's lying. Tell me that you've never had anything to do with this man."

Holly tried to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry." she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

"No." Robert said over and over again. "There's no way."

Cesar was pleased with the events that were unfolding before him. He had waited seventeen years for this day to come and he was going to savor every last bit of anguish that was about to be revealed.

"Robert, you don't understand." Holly said.

"When!" Robert asked.

"When what?" she asked.

"When were you involved with this sick son of a bitch!" Robert demanded.

Holly lowered her eyes to the floor as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Years ago." she answered.

Robert's heart was racing as was his mind. Holly involved with Cesar Faison was more than he could handle. "How many?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Seventeen." she answered.

Cesar who had been standing in the background removed a tattered picture from his wallet and moved forward, handing it to Robert. "How's this for comforting thoughts?"

Robert took the picture from Faison and looked down at it. It showed a happy couple, posing together. Cesar moved behind Holly and softly whispered in her ear. "Benjamin is with Barry is Durham. Alexander is somewhere in London. Once I learn Alexander's location I'm going to go get them." Holly remained perfectly still if she dared to say anything it could blow her entire world apart.

Robert felt his temper begin to rise. "You were with him, willingly." he stated rather than questioned. "You knew who he was the entire time I was searching for Anna?"

Cesar reached forward and took the photo out of Robert's hand. "The truth hurts doesn't it?" he asked. "It was I that provided her with what she needed, not you, Scorpio."

"Anna died. Robin lost her Mother because of this man, Holly!" he shouted. "And you knew the entire time?"

"Yes." she answered. "I knew about Anna."

"How could you stand by and let Anna get killed?" he asked. "How could you have not told me about Cesar?"

"I couldn't." Holly answered as tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't, he threatened me."

"I could have protected you." Robert told her. "I would have."

"No, you couldn't have." she protested. "No one can stop Cesar. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants to anyone he wants. No stops Cesar." she cried. "I know better than anyone."

Robert threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know what to think." he sighed. "I've found out so much about you in the last 24 hours that my head is spinning."

"I wanted you." Holly told him. "You're the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I would have died for you."

"Then why the hell did you end up with Faison?" he asked. "Who does that to someone the supposedly love, Holly? I thought when your re-appeared in 1992 that things were bad, but now I don't even know what to classify this as. Betrayal maybe?"

Cesar continued to smile smugly. "You haven't even heard the half of it, Scorpio."

"There's more!" he asked loudly. "How much more can there be?"

Holly was now sobbing uncontrollably. She was caught in the middle of a rock and a hard place and there was no way out. She lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. Her heart was breaking. Cesar knew where Alexander and Benjamin were and she was sure that he'd have them by nightfall.

Everything she had done to ensure their safety in the past fifteen years had just came crashing down on top of her. Deep down she always knew that the truth would be revealed but she never imagined it in such a cold, unforgiving manner. With Faison leading her confession to Robert he was going to leave without looking back, without ever knowing the entire truth. Robert watched as Holly began to breakdown before his very eyes as Cesar continued to revel in their pain.

"Tell him, Holly!" Cesar demanded. "Tell him everything. Don't you think Robert deserves to know that truth?"

Holly slowly raised her head to look at Robert, tears still streaming down her face. "Robert." she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Tell him!" Cesar demanded again. "Tell him about Alexander."

"Who's Alexander?" Robert asked.

"My son." she answered. "Alexander is my son."

"Not just your's." Cesar reminded her.

Holly had difficultly breathing, she had never been so terrified in her entire life. She had always intended to tell Robert about Alexander just not in this cruel way.

"Who is Alexander's Father?" Robert asked as he looked her directly in the eye. "Tell me."

"Cesar." she breathed out. "Cesar is Alexander's Father."

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Everything Burns

Chapter: 12

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert turned around to face her. "What is it, luv?"

"Benjamin is older than Alexander." Holly told him. "He's your son."

So many emotions washed over him, he was in total shock. "Cesar made it sound as though Benjamin were his." Robert said slowly. "I have a son? We have a son? Together?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"I have so many questions." he told her. "But right now we have to get to Benjamin and Alexander."

"I'll answer all your questions on the flight to England." she promised.

WSB Jet

Holly shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable as she prepared to lay out all the brutal details of her past to Robert. Whilst she knew it was going to be painful she also knew that talking about it would help, it had in the past with extensive therapy that she was still continuing. Robert approached with two glasses of wine in his hand. He handed one to her before he took a seat beside her.

"Should I start from the beginning?" she asked.

"I think that would be best." he replied.

"Okay." she agreed. "If you have any questions I want you to stop me and ask."

Robert nodded in understanding. He knew that Holly had gone through hell with Faison and the fact that she was willing to relive it all over again just so he would know the truth made him remember just how strong and brave she was.

"When I had the car accident in England I was pregnant although I never knew it." she told him. "I was only about eight weeks along. Benjamin was born on November 17th 1987. He was six pounds, 9 ounces and 20 inches long. The doctor's were amazed that I had carried him right up to the intended due date. After he was born Barry named him, he wanted the baby to have his initials."

"Who took care of Ben whilst you were still in the coma?" he asked.

"Benjamin." she corrected.

"Sorry, luv, Benjamin." he said. "Who took care of Benjamin?"

"Barry." Holly answered."

"Barry with a baby?" Robert laughed. "That I would have liked to have seen."

Holly smiled. "He did a wonderful job with the help of a nanny of course."

"I'll be forever indebted to Cousin Barry."

"As will I." she replied.

"Please continue." he encouraged.

"I woke up from the coma in February of 1989. Everything was fuzzy for a few days as I readjusted to life." she told him. "A week after I awoke, when I was strong enough, Barry brought Benjamin to me. I beyond shocked to learn that I had a child. Your son. He was the most adorable little boy, Robert. He has your piercing blue eyes and your dimples when he smiles."

Robert smiled as he tried to imagine his son.

"I was released from the hospital a week later." Holly continued. "I moved in with Barry whilst I got the hang of motherhood. I found out you were engaged to Katherine, but I still intended to tell you about Benjamin, I just needed a little time first. Unfortunately Cesar captured us before I had the chance. My family did everything they could to find us, but Cesar was good at hiding. He left behind false clues to throw them off track."

"Your family could have contacted me."

"You know they wouldn't have." she told him. "They didn't even inform you that I was in the accident in the first place."

"When did Faison kidnap you?"

"March 17th 1989." she told him. "Barry was away on family business and Cesar just showed up one night and took us. We ended up in Provence, France, in this fortress type of place. I tried my best to escape. I pleaded with Cesar to let Benjamin go and keep me but he wouldn't do it." she recalled as she felt the tears spring forward in her eyes. "He had a master plan."

Holly paused and took a few drinks of wine. "The rapes started about a week later." she told him, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I learnt very quickly that fighting Cesar only made the rapes more violent so I stopped resisting him." she said softly, her tears now falling freely down her face. "Things went much faster that way."

Robert brought his hand up and gently wiped away her tears. "You don't have to continue." he said as his left hand lingered on her face.

"Yes I do." she whispered back. "I need to tell you everything. I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you." Holly moved her hand away from her face, but never let it go. "I need to do this."

"Okay." he said softly.

"I found out that I was pregnant with Alexander in early June." she told him. "I got pregnant within the first week of when he started raping me. I was afraid of Cesar's reaction, I thought he'd force me to have an abortion, but he was ecstatic about the baby. It was almost as if that was his plan all along."

Robert gently squeezed Holly's hand that rested on the seat between them, giving her the strength to continue.

"I spent the first part of my pregnancy resenting my unborn child., hoping against hope for another miscarriage." she admitted, painfully. "When I thought of the baby I could only think of Cesar and what he did to me. Once I entered my second trimester and the risk of miscarriage decreased Cesar insisted that we get married, he knew that it would be invalid but he didn't care. We married in Paris. He went all out, the gown, the flowers, the tux, everything. It was actually worse than the rapes themselves to stand there before God and take those vows."

"You can stop anytime you like." he told her. "You don't have to tell me everything tonight."

"I want to get it over with, Robert." Holly replied. "I want to finally be able to shut the door on my past and lock it without ever looking back."

Robert brought her hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back. "I just want you to know that you can stop anytime you like."

Holly nodded. "I was detached from Alexander throughout the rest of my pregnancy. All those great emotions that Mother's are suppose to feel, all those things I missed with Benjamin, I didn't feel. I resented him because of who his Father was and because of how he came to be. I couldn't understand how I could feel so much for Benjamin but nothing for my unborn child. Even when he kicked or moved I felt nothing but resentment."

"What about your relationship with Cesar?"

"Eventually I became his loving, devoted wife."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Everything Burns

Chapter: 12

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert turned around to face her. "What is it, luv?"

"Benjamin is older than Alexander." Holly told him. "He's your son."

So many emotions washed over him, he was in total shock. "Cesar made it sound as though Benjamin were his." Robert said slowly. "I have a son? We have a son? Together?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"I have so many questions." he told her. "But right now we have to get to Benjamin and Alexander."

"I'll answer all your questions on the flight to England." she promised.

WSB Jet

Holly shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable as she prepared to lay out all the brutal details of her past to Robert. Whilst she knew it was going to be painful she also knew that talking about it would help, it had in the past with extensive therapy that she was still continuing. Robert approached with two glasses of wine in his hand. He handed one to her before he took a seat beside her.

"Should I start from the beginning?" she asked.

"I think that would be best." he replied.

"Okay." she agreed. "If you have any questions I want you to stop me and ask."

Robert nodded in understanding. He knew that Holly had gone through hell with Faison and the fact that she was willing to relive it all over again just so he would know the truth made him remember just how strong and brave she was.

"When I had the car accident in England I was pregnant although I never knew it." she told him. "I was only about eight weeks along. Benjamin was born on November 17th 1987. He was six pounds, 9 ounces and 20 inches long. The doctor's were amazed that I had carried him right up to the intended due date. After he was born Barry named him, he wanted the baby to have his initials."

"Who took care of Ben whilst you were still in the coma?" he asked.

"Benjamin." she corrected.

"Sorry, luv, Benjamin." he said. "Who took care of Benjamin?"

"Barry." Holly answered."

"Barry with a baby?" Robert laughed. "That I would have liked to have seen."

Holly smiled. "He did a wonderful job with the help of a nanny of course."

"I'll be forever indebted to Cousin Barry."

"As will I." she replied.

"Please continue." he encouraged.

"I woke up from the coma in February of 1989. Everything was fuzzy for a few days as I readjusted to life." she told him. "A week after I awoke, when I was strong enough, Barry brought Benjamin to me. I beyond shocked to learn that I had a child. Your son. He was the most adorable little boy, Robert. He has your piercing blue eyes and your dimples when he smiles."

Robert smiled as he tried to imagine his son.

"I was released from the hospital a week later." Holly continued. "I moved in with Barry whilst I got the hang of motherhood. I found out you were engaged to Katherine, but I still intended to tell you about Benjamin, I just needed a little time first. Unfortunately Cesar captured us before I had the chance. My family did everything they could to find us, but Cesar was good at hiding. He left behind false clues to throw them off track."

"Your family could have contacted me."

"You know they wouldn't have." she told him. "They didn't even inform you that I was in the accident in the first place."

"When did Faison kidnap you?"

"March 17th 1989." she told him. "Barry was away on family business and Cesar just showed up one night and took us. We ended up in Provence, France, in this fortress type of place. I tried my best to escape. I pleaded with Cesar to let Benjamin go and keep me but he wouldn't do it." she recalled as she felt the tears spring forward in her eyes. "He had a master plan."

Holly paused and took a few drinks of wine. "The rapes started about a week later." she told him, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I learnt very quickly that fighting Cesar only made the rapes more violent so I stopped resisting him." she said softly, her tears now falling freely down her face. "Things went much faster that way."

Robert brought his hand up and gently wiped away her tears. "You don't have to continue." he said as his left hand lingered on her face.

"Yes I do." she whispered back. "I need to tell you everything. I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you." Holly moved her hand away from her face, but never let it go. "I need to do this."

"Okay." he said softly.

"I found out that I was pregnant with Alexander in early June." she told him. "I got pregnant within the first week of when he started raping me. I was afraid of Cesar's reaction, I thought he'd force me to have an abortion, but he was ecstatic about the baby. It was almost as if that was his plan all along."

Robert gently squeezed Holly's hand that rested on the seat between them, giving her the strength to continue.

"I spent the first part of my pregnancy resenting my unborn child., hoping against hope for another miscarriage." she admitted, painfully. "When I thought of the baby I could only think of Cesar and what he did to me. Once I entered my second trimester and the risk of miscarriage decreased Cesar insisted that we get married, he knew that it would be invalid but he didn't care. We married in Paris. He went all out, the gown, the flowers, the tux, everything. It was actually worse than the rapes themselves to stand there before God and take those vows."

"You can stop anytime you like." he told her. "You don't have to tell me everything tonight."

"I want to get it over with, Robert." Holly replied. "I want to finally be able to shut the door on my past and lock it without ever looking back."

Robert brought her hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back. "I just want you to know that you can stop anytime you like."

Holly nodded. "I was detached from Alexander throughout the rest of my pregnancy. All those great emotions that Mother's are suppose to feel, all those things I missed with Benjamin, I didn't feel. I resented him because of who his Father was and because of how he came to be. I couldn't understand how I could feel so much for Benjamin but nothing for my unborn child. Even when he kicked or moved I felt nothing but resentment."

"What about your relationship with Cesar?"

"Eventually I became his loving, devoted wife."

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Everything Burns

Chapter: 13

Pairing: Robert & Emma

Rating: PG

"What about your relationship with Cesar during your pregnancy?" Robert asked.

"I was his loving, devoted wife." Holly replied. "I didn't want his child but I still didn't want any harm to come to the baby. I thought the best way to ensure the safety of Benjamin and Alexander was to play along with Cesar. I thought that if I did everything he asked then maybe he wouldn't hurt us and it worked."

"When did you change your mind about Alexander?" Robert asked. "Before he was born?"

"No." she answered. "After he was born and I saw his little face I realized how wrong I had been to resent him. He was an innocent baby and what Cesar had done wasn't his fault and he didn't deserve to be hated simply because of who his Father was. Cesar was overjoyed that he had a son, so overjoyed that he let me name him. Alexander Charles." she told him. "Benjamin's middle name is Robert by the way."

"Did you add it after you woke up?" he asked.

Holly shook her head. "Barry put it in there."

"I knew I liked him." Robert smiled. "Are you alright to continue?"

"Yes." she answered. "Over the next few years everything went smoothly with Cesar and the boys until about summer of 1991."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you." she replied. "I'm not so sure you're going to want to hear it."

"Whatever it is I want to hear it." Robert assured her. "Please."

Holly took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "In August I found out that Cesar had been spending his time with Anna." she paused and tried to gain a reaction from Robert before she continued. He looked intrigued and she continued. "He was planning to run off with her, actually they were planning to run off together."

Robert just looked at her. Everything was silent for several long minutes. "I know." he replied. "When I went after her I found them together."

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"It's alright. Anna and her betrayals are for a whole other conversation." he said. "Please continue, I want to hear more about Alexander and Benjamin."

"When Cesar found out that I knew what was going on he banished me." she told him. "He forced me to leave without my sons. He said that if I told anyone about Anna that I would never see my children again. That's why I didn't tell you about Benjamin when I returned. I couldn't risk it and I knew that eventually I could get them back."

"What happened after the boat explosion?" Robert asked.

"I left New York and headed back to Provence to get my sons." she told him. "I believed you were dead and I regretted not telling you about Benjamin, but it was too late the damage was done so I did they only thing I could do I took my boys and got the hell out of France."

"You went back to England?"

"Yes." Holly answered. "I went back to my family."

"And joined the WSB?"

"Yes in the summer of 1992." she smiled. "Being in the WSB changed everything but most importantly it helped secure Benjamin and Alexander's safety. Cesar had tons of enemies and I was afraid they would come after my children. Thankfully no one ever has. We've been living in England safely and happily for the past fourteen years."

"What do Benjamin and Alexander know about your past?" Robert asked. "What did you tell them about their Fathers?"

"Cesar raised Benjamin as his son." she told him. "Every time he called Cesar Daddy I wanted to scream but I refrained because he never harmed Benjamin and for that I was eternally grateful. Alexander was too young to remember Cesar and Benjamin's memories of him quickly faded. When they were older and started asking questions I simply told them that their Father had died when they were younger and at the time it wasn't a lie. I believed both you and Cesar to be dead."

"I'm assuming that they've found out differently?"

"When Benjamin graduated from school he became increasingly interested in joining the WSB. Through his searches he discovered Robert Scorpio and became more intrigued than ever. When he learnt of the boat explosion and that it involved Cesar some of his earlier memories about our time in Provence came back to him and he realized right away that Cesar was his and Alexander's Father." Holly explained. "He confronted me with what he knew and demanded to know the truth. I had to tell him the truth I kept it from him for far too long. For Benjamin learning that his Father was the man he idolized thrilled him, but Cesar was a different story. He lashed out at me because of my involvement with Cesar. He wanted to know how I could have betrayed his Father for the enemy. I couldn't bear to tell him the truth about my relationship with Cesar I didn't think that he should know the truth and I still don't. I told him that Cesar was a different man when I first met him, that he was kind and loving and caring and a good husband and Father."

"You did what you had to do, Holly." he replied. "You kept both your sons safe and there's no reason for you to feel guilty. They're alive today because of everything you've done to protect them. They may not understand why you did the things you did but they will in time. You had no choice but to lie about Cesar, no child should ever have to hear how evil and sadistic their Father is it will make them doubt everything they believe themselves to be."

"I don't ever want Alexander to find out that he's a child of rape and I've done everything in power to prevent him from ever finding out." Holly told him. "If pretending that I had a loving relationship with Cesar is the price I have to pay in order for Alexander or Benjamin to find out then so be it."

"You'd be willing to sacrifice everything for your sons, Holly and I think that makes you not only an incredible Mother but an incredible woman as well." Robert told her softly. "After everything you've overcome with Cesar I can still see the spirit of the young woman I married. I think Benjamin and Alexander have been very lucky to have you as their Mother and hopefully they'll except me as their Father."

tbc...

Sneak Peek: Benjamin slams the door in Holly's face.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything Burns

Chapter: 14

Pairing: Robert and Holly Scorpio

Rating: PG

The WSB jets had sophisticated a great deal since he was an agent. The seats were larger and far more comfortable, in fact the whole thing was full of every luxury you could think of. The flight from the Islands to England was going to be a long one. The first part of it was spent exploring Holly's painful past.

Holly had fell asleep after indulging Robert with more about stories Benjamin and Alexander. Robert had covered her with a blanket after she laid down and watched for the longest time as she slept somewhat peacefully.

Robert moved from the sofa over to the seat by the window, watching as they sailed through the sky. So many things had changed for him in the last several hours. He now had a son. A son with Holly. The love of his life. This is what he had always wanted and if it wasn't for Anna it would have been his a long time ago. But Anna and her many misdeeds were in the past where they belonged. Anna hadn't crossed his mind in a very long time before Holly brought her up earlier.

He didn't know what was going to happen between him and Holly but he was definitely ready to explore every available option given to him. He wanted to claim what Cesar Faison had taken from him all those years ago, his family. He wanted to be the husband Holly deserved and the Father Benjamin as well as Alexander needed.

Robert found himself fighting the urge to nod off and finally he gave in and fell into a light sleep. He dreamt of Holly and what their family would have been like. He dreamt about past failures and the present and the future hopes he had.

A loud, sharp scream from Holly sent him flying back into reality. He quickly made his way over to the couch where she was laying. "Holly." he said as he gently shook her awake. "Holly." Her eyes flew open and her horrible memories of Cesar faded away once she saw Robert's face. "Are you alright, luv?"

"Yes." she answered. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you have them often?" he asked.

"No, not anymore." she said as she sat up on the sofa. "Where you asleep?"

"Not really." Robert answered. "We're still about three hours away." he told her. "Why don't you get some more sleep."

"I can't." she told him. "Images of Cesar keep filling my mind."

"What if I held you for a little bit?" he asked. "Do you think you could sleep?"

"Robert, you don't have to treat me like glass." Holly said softly. "I'm not going to break."

"I know." he replied. "It's just that after everything that happen with Faison...I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Last night every time I tried to touch you, you flinched away."

"That's because what happened with Cesar was so fresh. It had just happened." she explained. "It chipped away all the confidence that I had built up, but then I realized that Cesar doesn't control me anymore, that he doesn't run my life. I'm in control."

Holly knew one thing for certain: when she found Cesar she was going to kill him.

Robert gently pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Is this alright?" he asked, still worried about what Faison had done to her.

"Yes." she answered as she laid her head on Robert's shoulder. "I feel safe."

Robert knew one thing for certain: when he found Faison he was going to kill him

He smiled to himself. Having Holly in his arms after all these years was like a dream come true. And hearing that she felt safe only cemented the feelings that sprung forward from the first moment he laid eyes on her again in February. He was madly in love with her and he always would be.

Holly quickly fell into a peaceful sleep in Robert's arms and moments later he drifted off as well. Everything was the exact way it was suppose to be, only if Anna and Faison hadn't gotten in the way.

Robert awoke a few hours later from the best sleep he had in years. Something about Holly in his arms made the possibility of a future seem so real. He glanced down at his watch. They would be landing soon. Soon he would come face to face with his son. "Holly?" he called out softly. "Holly?"

"What?" she said, never opening her eyes.

"We're going to be landing shortly."

Holly snuggled closer to him. "How soon?"

"Within minutes." he answered.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Enough."

Robert was silent as he looked into her eyes and not being able to stop himself his eyes traveled down to her lips. Unconsciously his mouth inched closer and closer to hers. Holly's lips parted slightly as his lips lightly touched hers.

"Agent Sutton." the pilot's voiced boomed across the speaker system, causing them to abruptly pull apart. "We'll be landing in five minutes."

Barry's House, Durham, England

Robert and Holly went quickly from the jet to the car and to Barry's house which was being heavily guarded on WSB orders. Robert got out of the car and then offered his hand to Holly, helping her out of the car. "You've certainly got a lot of pull with the WSB." he commented. "You must be a damn good agent."

"The best." Barry said as he approached them and pulled Holly into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

Holly returned his hug. "Where's Benjamin?" she asked as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Inside." Barry answered. "It's good to see you again, Robert."

"You too." he responded as he extended his hand which Barry shook. "I want to thank you for taking such good care of Holly and my boys."

"It was my pleasure." Barry replied.

Holly smiled. Robert hadn't met Benjamin or Alexander his instinct was shining through. "Are you ready to meet Benjamin?" she asked Robert.

"Yeah." he breathed out. He couldn't believe that the moment was actually here, he was going to met his son. "I'm a little nervous though." he confessed.

She took his hand in hers. "It's okay." she assured him. "We're all nervous." Holly silently lead them through the security and into the house. They walked down the hallway and she stopped them in front of the second door, she knocked softly and waited for an answer.

The door flung open and a tall, handsome young man with piercing blue eyes and light brown hair appeared. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To talk." she replied. "Please?"

"Forget it!" he said as he slammed the door in her face.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Everything Burns

Chapter: 15

Pairing: R&H

Rating: PG

The door flung open and a tall, handsome young man with piercing blue eyes and light brown hair appeared. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To talk." Holly replied. "Please?"

"Forget it!" Benjamin said as he slammed the door in her face.

"Holly." Robert said softly. "Maybe he just needs a little time."

"He's had months!" she replied as she knocked on the bedroom door again. "Benjamin, open this door right now!" she demanded. "Benjamin thinks that since I'm a WSB agent that I know all the worlds secrets including the fact that you were alive."

"But you didn't."

"Try explaining that to him." she challenged. "He's eighteen and he knows it all. He's incredibly stubborn just like his Father."

"I see he's inherited one of my better qualities." Robert joked.

Holly smiled. "We'll talk about that later." she replied. "Benjamin? Benjamin Robert Durban you open this door right now!"

"Durban?" Robert question. "Why not Sutton?"

"Because it's the name that Barry gave him and I never bothered to change it." she told him. "Besides it's better for the boys to use Durban because the connection to me isn't picked up as easily."

"Benjamin, if you don't open this door within the next five seconds I'm going to bust it in." she threatened. "And we both know that I can."

Watching Holly in Mother mode only made him miss their time apart even more. If only he could have seen her with the children when they were little. He never thought of Holly as a soccer Mum before now.

The door to Benjamin's room came flying open, but he remained inside.

"Thank you." Holly replied as she stepped into the bedroom.

Benjamin walked over and sat back down at his desk. "I just didn't want you to break down the door." he told her. "Nice security by the way."

"Well." Holly sighed. "At least you're talking to me."

Robert stepped inside the room behind Holly. Everything was silent for several long, uncomfortable moments. Benjamin just looked at his parents. He had dreamt of this day for so long, he imagined it in his head, but now that it was a reality he didn't know what to do. He was so angry at them for lying to him.

Robert looked at his son intensely. Benjamin looked so much like him, the hair, the eyes and apparently the attitude and stubbornness. He was more than willing to bet that he had a lot of Holly in him as well. He certainly had her accent.

"Benjamin." Holly said softly. "I brought Robert along so that..."

"So that he could play Daddy?" Benjamin interjected. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. You've lied to me for far too long about extremely important things and yet you expect me to just forget about the past and run into your arms so that we can pretend to be a happy family? Well forget it! I don't need you, Mum and I sure as hell don't need him."

"You're being unreasonable." Holly replied. "You don't know the entire story."

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled. "It's too late now I'm all grown up and I'm not interested in your bullshit lies! If you want to play house then why don't you play with Alexander." he suggested. "Maybe the two of you can save Faison's spawn."

"That's enough!" Robert shouted as he moved Holly out of his way. "I'd like to have a few minutes with Benjamin." he said as he turned to face Holly.

She glanced at Benjamin a final time. "Take as much time as you need." she told him as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"I may not have been around but I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here now and listen this!" Robert yelled. "Your Mother loves you and she would do anything to protect you. How can you disrespect the woman who gave you life? The woman that raised you?"

Benjamin sighed. "You don't know..."

"I do know!" Robert told him. "I know everything that's happened in the past fifteen years. You're running your mouth about something you know nothing about. You have every right to be angry at me for what I've done, but there's no reason to be mad at your Mum, she did nothing but protect you."

"She knew you were alive." he replied.

"No, she didn't." he corrected his son. "I don't work for the WSB. I work for another organization that kept me hidden for years. Even with your Mum's connections there was no way she could have found me or even knew I was alive."

Benjamin looked back and forth between his parents. "Why should I believe anything the two of you say?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because we're telling you the truth." Robert replied. "We've both made mistakes in the past but we're here now and even though we can't make up for the past we're more than willing to give things another shot." he said, the tears welling up in his eyes. "If I would have known about you nothing, not even my work, would have kept me away, Benjamin."

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want you to give me a chance." he replied. "I'm about nineteen years too late and I realize that but I refuse to let another child of mine shut me out of their life."

"Robin." Benjamin concluded.

"Yes." he answered.

Benjamin thought back to spending summer vacations with Robin, his 'cousin'. What a beastly little snot she was. Perhaps she got it all from her Mother's side. "Well, I'm nothing like Robin." he assured his Father.

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Everything Burns

Chapter: 16

Pairing: Robert & Holly Scorpio

Rating: PG

Holly paced back and forth in Barry's livingroom as she waited for Benjamin and Robert to finish their discussion. She hadn't heard anything break yet and she took it to be a good sign. As she continued to pace she tried to think about what Cesar's next move would be. She thought perhaps that Anna would be the key, after all Cesar scarified her when he blew up the boat.

Cesar would most definitely come after her. It was only a matter of time. She hoped that Robert wouldn't make the same mistake twice, that he wouldn't come after her. Holly knew that when Cesar took her this time that she wouldn't return. He would either kill her or make her a possession. Her life for the lives of her sons was a small price to pay. But if she was going to die so was he.

She knew that it was going to be a suicide mission from the moment Cesar resurfaced in her hotel room. She knew that she would have to die in order to kill him. Saving her sons was all that mattered now and if Cesar were dead for real this time Alexander and Benjamin would eventually recover and live happy, normal lives.

Holly walked over to the desk and had a seat. She picked up a pen and a pad of paper and began writing out her final wishes.

Benjamin's Bedroom

"I'm nothing like Robin." Benjamin assured his Father. "I've always wanted a Father, a real Father."

"And you have one." Robert replied. "I know this isn't easy and I don't expect it to be but I think that if we give each other a chance that eventually we can make this work. We're going to make a lot of mistakes along the way, but I want you to always say what you feel, I don't want you to hold anything back."

"If you promise to be open and up front with me then we have a deal." he said as he extended his hand.

Robert reached forward and shook his son's hand. "Deal." he agreed. "Do you think you could reach the same kind of understanding with your Mum?"

Benjamin nodded. "Yeah." he answered. "I've been unfair to her."

"You were hurt and you were lashing out." he replied. "Holly's been there too and I'm positive she'll forgive you."

"What about Alexander?" Benjamin asked.

"What about him?"

"Isn't he going to put a cramp in this lovely family reunion?" he asked his Father. "He is Cesar Faison's son."

"I know he is, but he's also half Holly's." Robert replied. "Alexander will be my son. Blood doesn't make family."

Livingroom

Holly placed the pen back down on the desk and folded the tear stained letter, she reached for the envelope marked Robert and placed it inside. She peered out the window at all the armed guards. It was no way to live, especially not for her two sons. Having your every movement guarded and recorded was like living in hell. Much like the hell that Cesar had created for her.

She heard the front door opened and she quietly slipped the letter into the desk drawer. "Agent Sutton?" Frisco called out as he entered the room. "I have something that belongs to you."

"What did you bring me?" Holly asked as she got to her feet.

"A surprise." Frisco answered, moving out of the way.

Alexander immediately went flying into the safety and security of his Mother's arms. "I missed you so much, darling." Holly whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She pulled back after several long seconds. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he assured her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." she smiled. "Thank you so much Frisco."

Frisco moved forward and drew Holly into his arms. "You know I'd do anything to ensure the safety of my Godsons." he told her. "When everything's settled I'd like a moment of your time." he whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek before he pulled away.

"Of course." Holly agreed.

"I'll be outside." Frisco said as he left the room.

"Where's Benjamin?" Alexander asked.

"He and Robert are talking." Holly replied.

"Robert?" he asked. "You brought Robert Scorpio with you? Why?"

Benjamin and Robert entered the livingroom to find Holly and who Robert assumed to be Alexander together.

"Is everything all right?" Holly asked.

Alexander turned around to see Benjamin standing next to his Father. Robert smiled, noticing right away how much Alexander looked like Holly and how he looked nothing like Faison. His hair was dark brown and kinda curly, he was average height and he had his Mother's dark brown eyes. "You must be Alexander." Robert said as he extended his hand to the young man. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too." he replied as he shook Robert's hand. "Just what are your intentions with my Mum?"

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Everything Burns

Chapter: 17

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

"Intentions?" Robert repeated. "Um..."

Alexander laughed in response. "Relax, I'm just joking."

Robert smiled. "I see you have your Mum's sense of humor."

Holly pulled Alexander back toward her. "That he does."

"Mum?" Benjamin said softly. "Do you think you and I could talk? Alone?"

"Sure." she replied. "Excuse us." she said as they left the room. Holly hoped that everything had went okay between Father and son since she didn't get a response before. Hopefully Robert could work some sort of relationship out with the boys before it was time for her to go, but with Cesar and his constant element of surprise she knew that she didn't have the option of time. If she could just put them on the right path everything else might fall into place.

Benjamin closed the bedroom door behind him. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I've been unfair to you." he said as he began to cry. "I was angry and hurt and I thought that you knew my Father was alive."

Holly pulled her son into her arms. "It's alright, darling." she assured him as her own eyes filled with tears. "It's alright."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you." she said softly. "I love you far too much."

Benjamin pulled out of her embrace. "I've been so wrong about so many things."

"We've all been wrong, Benjamin." Holly told him. "I just want you to know that everything I did was out of love."

"I know." he breathed out. "And I'm going to try to make things right."

"I think that we all deserve a second chance to get this right." she said. "I really want you to give your Father a chance and I know it's not going to happen instantaneously but I think the two of you are going to be able to work things out just fine. I don't want you to shut him out of your life like Robin apparently has."

"I'm nothing like Robin."

"I know you're not. You don't have any of that nasty Devane blood." Holly laughed through her tears. "Don't ever mention that in front of Robert though."

Benjamin smiled. "Was Anna really that bad?"

"Yes." she answered bluntly. "I think it would be best if everyone would just forget about Anna. I really want you to concentrate on the future and not dwell on the past because what's done is done and there's no way to take any of it back."

"What about Faison?" he asked.

"When and if the time comes Cesar will be dealt with." she assured him. "I promise you that he will never hurt you or Alexander ever again."

Livingroom

Alexander crossed the livingroom and had a seat on the sofa. "So, Robert..." he trailed off. "What's it like to learn that you have a son after all these years?"

Robert sat down in the chair adjacent to him. "You're certainly straightforward."

"Mum says that when you want to know something you should come right out and ask." he replied.

"Well it's a shock." he answered honestly. "But a very welcoming shock to learn that I have two, hopefully three children now."

"Three?" he questioned. "Robin, Benjamin and...?"

"You." Robert replied.

Alexander half laughed, half sighed. "You don't want me as a son." he told him. "My Father is Cesar Faison, a man you despise. I bet the only thing you see when you look at me is him and what he did to you and Anna and by extension, Robin."

"Is that what you think people perceive you as?" he asked. "A young Faison?"

"I think that the people who know that Cesar is my Father are secretly fearing that I'll turn into him." he confessed. "Evil and sadistic. Mum has always taught me that I'm my own person and that I'm nothing like Cesar but I fear it at times too."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that something's going to happen, something that's going to set me off and then there's not going to be any turning back." he told him. "It's my greatest fear."

"Have you talked to your Mother about this?" Robert asked.

"No." he answered. "I don't think she'd understand. She only sees me for me and as part of her. Mum never factors in Cesar and because of that I fear that if I mess up the only thing she's going to see is my Father. I think she tricks herself into believing that I'm someone else's son."

"Like who?"

Alexander shrugged. "Frisco's." he answered. "Anyone but Cesar's."

"Why Frisco's?" he asked.

"Because they used to have this...thing."

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Everything Burns

Chapter: 18

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

"Why Frisco's?" Robert asked.

"Because they used to have this...thing." Alexander replied. "And he is our Godfather."

"Holly was involved with Frisco?" he asked. "When?"

"Years ago." he replied. "It didn't go very far but they've always remained close. I think being near Uncle Frisco reminds Mum of her life in Port Charles. You know, better days?"

Robert nodded as he took in all the information. "I think you should talk to your Mum about how you feel." he said shifted the conversation back. "I think talking about it would help."

"She wouldn't understand." Alexander said. "It would only upset Mum."

"What would upset me?" Holly asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing." Alexander sighed. "It's nothing."

Holly sat down beside him on the sofa. "You know that we can talk about anything." she reminded him. "If there's something that's bothering you then we should discuss it."

"I don't want to talk about it." he replied as he got up off the sofa. "Not right now anyway."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To talk to Benjamin." Alexander answered. "I think he and I have a lot to talk about. Brother to brother."

Holly watched as Alexander disappeared down the hallway. "What happened?" she asked Robert.

Robert moved from the chair over to the sofa beside her. "We were just talking." he told her. "Guy stuff. Is Benjamin okay?"

"Yes." she answered. "We had a nice talk and straightened some things out."

"Good." he replied. "You know Alexander is a remarkable young man. Very mature for his age. I see a lot of you in him."

"Alexander is a good boy." she replied. "He's never given me much trouble other than picking the worst girlfriends."

Robert laughed. "Speaking of significant others...Alexander tells me that you and Frisco had a little 'thing'." he said bluntly.

"Um..." Holly trailed off. "We kinda did."

"Kinda?" Robert asked, amused at her reaction. "What does kinda mean?"

"We were sort of involved." she said, vaguely.

"Sort of?" he questioned.

"Yes." she answered.

Robert smiled "Care to elaborate?"

Holly felt slightly uncomfortable, almost as though she had cheated on him. "We were, we are, really good friends and we thought that we could make something more out of it. We were both lonely and we both understood the demands of the WSB. Ultimately we realized that we were trying too hard and it didn't work out. We realized that we were much better as friends and friends is what we've remained over the years. He's been wonderful to Alexander and Benjamin."

"Interesting." he commented.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No." he laughed. "I was just curious. I wanted to know how much competition I had."

Holly smiled. "To have competition you would have to be interested." she replied. "Are you?" she asked as she moved closer to him, her mouth moving closer to his.

"Oh, you have no idea." he whispered, his lips only a hairbreadth away from hers. "I've waited for so long..." he trailed off as he cupped her face in his hands. Robert took the initiative and drew her bottom lip into his warm mouth and when her lips parted slightly he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly to him as his tongue swept through her mouth, tangling with hers.

"Holly?" Frisco called out. "We need to discuss that 'thing' now."

Robert and Holly reluctantly broke apart. "Thing?" Robert questioned. "What thing?"

"WSB business." she assured him. "It shouldn't take long."

Holly walked out of the livingroom and outside where she found Frisco leaning against an unmarked WSB car. "I know what this is about..." she started.

"It's not about Robert." he interjected. "If that's what you were thinking."

"Actually, I wasn't." she replied. "I was thinking about Cesar."

"So was I." he told her. "I know you, Holly and I know that you're going to try and handle him on your own."

"Frisco." she said softly. "I love you, but I know what I'm doing. I can handle Cesar."

"Famous last words." Frisco replied.

tbc...

Sneak Peek: Faison returns.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything Burns

Chapter: 19

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

"Frisco." Holly said softly. "I love you, but I know what I'm doing. I can handle Cesar."

"Famous last words." Frisco replied.

"I need you to trust me on this one." she told him.

Frisco looked at her for several long seconds. "You're going to go after him alone aren't you?"

"I'm going to do whatever I have to do in order to protect my sons." Holly replied.

"You're one of the best agents I have and I'm not willing to lose you over this." he told her. "The WSB can take care of Faison."

"Yes, because WSB has been able to stop him before." she snapped. "My children will never be safe, Frisco, not whilst Cesar still draws breath."

"And you think you can take Faison down?" he asked angrily.

"No." she answered. "I don't think I can stop him, in fact, I know I can't."

"So why are you even going to make an attempt?"

"What kind of Mother would I be if I didn't?" she asked him. "How could I be able to look my children in the eyes knowing that I could have made a difference but never bothered to try? What kind of example is that to set for my sons?"

Frisco knew that she was going to do something drastic. Something that once was done couldn't be undone. "At least tell me what you're going to do."

"I cannot." she shrugged. "I don't even know what I'm going to do, but whatever it is it will be to protect Benjamin and Alexander."

"Holly." he said softly. "I just want you to know that you don't have to do this."

"I know." she agreed. "I just need you to promise me that you're not going to saying to anyone. Not even to Robert."

He nodded in understanding. "I promise."

Livingroom

Robert peered out the window, watching as Holly and Frisco seemed to be having an intense conversation. He still couldn't believe that they had been involved, but then again he had gotten re-involved with Anna for the same reasons. What a mistake that was because in the end Anna had double crossed him and turned her back against their family for Faison and then revealed herself to be a double agent

"Spying?" Benjamin asked as he entered the livingroom.

"A little." he replied never taking his eyes off of Holly. "I'm too good at it to give it up."

He walked over to where Robert was standing. "Anything interesting?"

"I'm just trying to imagine your Mum with a gun." he replied. "She and Frisco are discussing business."

"Looks intense." Benjamin observed. "Shouldn't you know how to read lips?"

"Not from this far away." Robert told him, watching closely as Frisco pulled Holly into his arms. "What are they doing?"

"Hugging." he replied. "Jealous?"

"A little." he admitted as he watched Frisco pull away from her and then Holly start walking toward the house. Robert quickly back away from the window and sat down on the couch.

"Too late." Holly's voice echoed. "I already saw you."

"Saw what?" Robert asked innocently as she entered the room.

"You peering out the window." she replied as sat down in the chair across from Robert and Benjamin. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't see you?" she laughed. "You were standing right in the window."

Benjamin laughed. "You got caught."

"You were standing right beside him." she replied. "Maybe for not as long but you were still standing there."

"I was just curious at what he was doing." Benjamin told her. "He was playing super spy."

"There was nothing to see was there?" she asked.

"No." Benjamin answered.

"Speak for yourself." Robert replied. "There was plenty to see."

Holly smiled. "You and I will discuss this later." she told Robert. "As for right now Benjamin I need you to decide rather or not you're coming back to London with us."

"Us?" Benjamin asked. "Who's us?"

"Alexander and I." she replied. "And Robert if he'd like to join us."

"I'd like that." Robert replied.

"Okay." Benjamin agreed. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you go get your brother." Holly told him. "And you get your things packed."

Benjamin got up off the sofa. "I'll get started." he said as he left the room.

Holly moved from the chair over to the sofa. "You don't have to join us if you don't want to." she told him. "I don't want you to feel forced into coming with us."

"I assure you I don't feel forced." he replied. "Besides I can't wait to get you alone."

tbc...

Sneak Peek: Family bonding is short lived.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything Burns

Chapter: 20

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly moved from the chair over to the sofa. "You don't have to join us if you don't want to." she told him. "I don't want you to feel forced into coming with us."

"I assure you I don't feel forced." he replied. "Besides I can't wait to get you alone."

"Alone?" she questioned.

"Yes." he answered. "You and I need to sit down alone, uninterrupted, and have a serious talk about the future and what's going to happen with Benjamin and Alexander."

"Uninterrupted?" she laughed. "You're shooting for the moon aren't you?"

Robert laughed as he thought of all the times they were interrupted in the past and in the most crucial moments. "I suppose so." he replied. "But I think we owe it to the boys to give it a try."

"We do." she agreed. "I'm not so sure it will be uninterrupted but we'll get through it eventually."

Sutton Manor. Muswell Hill, London, England

The flight from Durham to London was rather quick. After they landed a car took them to straight to Holly's London home. It was a large, brick house that sat off from the road with a massive front garden. As they got out of the car the smell of fresh flowers flooded the air.

"Does this mean that I can finally talk to Sarah?" Alexander asked.

"Yes." Holly sighed and then watched as he took off like a bolt of lightening. "Yes, Benjamin." she replied before he even opened his mouth.

"Awesome." he commented as he started walking toward the house, making a beeline for the gym. "I didn't even have to ask."

"Well." Robert sighed. "I guess that just leaves me and you."

"Yes." she replied. "I guess it does." she said as she stepped closer and closer to him. "I think we should take advantage of the situation. What do you think?"

Robert pulled her closer to him, resting his hands on her hips. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "Because I'm not about to rush you into anything you're not ready for, especially after what happened with Faison."

"Well, I may not be ready to make love, but I do enjoy kissing you." she said as she moved her mouth closer and closer to his, their lips only a breath apart. Robert cupped her face in his hands and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "I've missed you so much." she told him as she pulled away. "You make me feel safe."

Robert wrapped his arms around her. "That's all that matters."

Holly relaxed in his arms. "We should start dinner."

"You cook?" he asked. "I thought maybe you had a private chef stored away in this big ole mansion."

"I'll have you know that my cooking skills have improved drastically over the years." she laughed. "And no we don't have a cook. A housekeeper, yes, but not a cook."

She mentally kicked herself. It wasn't fair to lead him on. It wasn't fair to have to walk away from him when he had just come back into her life. And even if she was ready to make love to him it wouldn't be fair to do so and then leave him. In that moment Holly decided that the quicker she left the better it would be for everyone.

Robert and Holly cooked a quick dinner and then for the first time they sat down with Alexander and Benjamin for what would be their first and last family meal together. They didn't know it, but she did. Dinner conversation was upbeat and happy. There was no fighting or arguing or disagreements. Nothing felt forced, just very relaxed as if they had done it a thousand times before.

After all the goodnights had been exchanged and Alexander and Benjamin went up to bed Holly lead Robert out to the patio, out underneath the starlight. "I really enjoyed tonight." Robert told her. "It felt so natural."

Holly sat down on the swing. "The way it should have been all along."

"Perhaps." he replied as he sat down beside her. "But if that were true Alexander wouldn't be here."

"After everything I went through with Cesar, all the hell he put me through, I'd do it all over again, a thousand times, the exact same way if the end result was Alexander." she told him. "I can't imagine my life without him."

"I love seeing you with them." Robert said as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know what this reminds me of?" she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Robert wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't say Frisco."

"No." she smiled. "It reminds me of how we used to discuss our future. I hope you're not disappointed that Benjamin's name isn't Mortimer."

Robert laughed. "You remember."

"How could I forget?" she said softly. "You know that fortune-teller was wrong, I didn't have nine daughters. Not even one little Samantha."

"You could have had a Samantha was Frisco." he joked.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" she laughed. "How much longer are you going to tease me about that?"

"I don't know." he replied. "I just can't for the life of me picture the two of you together. Maybe if you had a little Samantha it would make it easier."

"Robert." she said as she playfully smacked his arm. "It's not funny. Besides Frisco doesn't pay any attention to the two daughters he has. They were raised by your brother."

"Mac is a standup kinda guy." Robert said. "He raised three children that didn't even belong to him. Some men aren't meant to be Fathers, take Luke for instance, he would much rather be gallivanting around the world than be stuck in Port Charles with his children."

"Speaking of Luke, don't you think you should call him and let him know that we're gone?" she asked. "You wouldn't want him to worry would you?"

Robert laughed. "I seriously doubt that Luke misses us." he replied. "As soon as we got back to the hotel he and Skye headed straight to her room and I seriously doubt they've left."

"Probably not." she agreed. "I like Skye and she certainly knows how to handle Luke. I think she's good for him."

"Just like you're good for me?" he asked.

"I suppose." Holly replied. "At least I used to be."

"You still are." he assured her as he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I love you." he said softly. "I've never stopped."

Holly leaned in a softly kissed his lips knowing that this would be there last evening together. "I love you, Robert." she said as she pulled away. "I always have and I always will."

"We're going to do things right this time." he told her. "We're going to be a real family."

Holly felt her heart breaking. They weren't going to be able to get things right. They weren't going to get a chance to be a real family. "I'm really tired." she told him. "The past few days have been exhausting."

"I'll walk you upstairs." he said as he got to his feet and then helped her up. Holly placed her hand in his and together they silent walked into the house and upstairs together. She stopped in front of the guest room. "I can walk the rest of the way." she told him. "Goodnight."

Robert leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Holly smiled and then turned and walked toward her room. That's when the tears started to fall. When she knew that he couldn't see her. She opened her bedroom door and softly closed it behind her. Instead of giving into her tears she began packing her things. She'd had one stop to make after she left the house and then it was straight back to Cesar. Straight back to hell.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Everything Burns

Chapter: 21

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

It was early morning when Holly arrived in Provence. She immediately headed for the Faison compound, a complete and utter mess, to seek 'solace' in Cesar. True she was a complete and utter mess but not for the reasons she was about to feed Cesar. Once the guards let her through the doors she made her way into the massive compound and waited for him to greet her.

This was it. This was her plan. This is what she wanted. She knew it would be difficult but she didn't know that every breath she took would shatter her heart even more than it already was. Now inside the house she realized the compound reality of what she was about to do and it began to terrify her. Silent tears fell rapidly as she awaited Cesar. Holly hoped more than anything that she would be convincing enough to pull it off.

Cesar quietly entered the foyer of the house, curious as well as pleased that Holly was there. She was so angry the last time they spoke. She was with Robert Scorpio and he was more than sure that she was here on his behalf, she had to be. His sons had disappeared right off the radar and he knew that Scorpio had something to do with it.

Holly turned around to find Cesar standing in front of her. She tried to suppress her sobs, but she couldn't. Seeing him standing there in what was their home several years before only made all the horrible memories flood back to her. Cesar seemed to be affected by her outburst because he held his arms out.

"What's the matter, my little English rose?" he asked.

Holly flew into his arms, clinging to him tightly. "It's Benjamin and Alexander." she sobbed. "There was an accident..." she cried.

Cesar wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What kind of accident?" he asked. "Are they alright?"

"A car...accident." she continued to cry. "It was raining and the streets were slick and the car lost control." she said bursting into heart wrenching sobs. "Our sons are gone!"

He held Holly's trembling body as close to him as he possibly could. "No, no, no!" he repeated. "There has to be some sort of mistake."

"Benjamin and Alexander are dead." she cried. "Our sons are dead."

Cesar tilted Holly's chin up so that he could look into her eyes, which he found red and swollen. "It's going to be okay." he said as he tried to soothe her, his heart breaking as well. "We're going to get through this together."

Holly's Home, The Next Evening

"What do you mean you had to fake Benjamin and Alexander's deaths!" Robert yelled. "Why was that necessary?"

"They were Holly's instructions!" Frisco yelled back.

"Where the hell is Holly!" he asked. "Did you send her on assignment?"

"She's not on assignment." he answered. "All I know is that Holly was very passionate about wanting Benjamin and Alexander's deaths faked. She wouldn't have asked if she didn't have a good reason."

"You know where she is!" he accused.

"Look, Robert, I know you're upset, but Holly didn't tell me where she was going." Frisco told him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Why don't you include finding Holly in that 'work'!" Robert said sternly. "How can you not know where one of your agents are?"

"I'm not Holly's keeper and neither are you, Robert." he replied. "Holly is obviously doing something she doesn't want either one of us to know about."

"That's bullshit!" he yelled. "You know more than you're telling me."

"Robert." Barry said as he entered the room, interrupting the current conversation that was getting more and more intense by the moment. "I found this." he said as he handed him the letter in his hand.

"This is Holly's handwriting." Robert said. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in my desk drawer." he answered. "You should read it."

Robert opened the envelope, took out the letter and unfolded it.

Faison Compound

Holly had finally stopped crying and Cesar had convinced her to have dinner with him. He told her that they just needed an hour to relax without thinking about anything. Sort of like a break from reality. She reluctantly agreed and told him that she would meet him for dinner at seven. Holly made her way down the long, dark hallway and towards the dining room, prepared to start her mission.

"Holly." Cesar greeted her. "I'm so glad you agreed to join me." he said as he pulled her chair out for her. "I've had Anna-Maria prepare a lovely meal for us."

"Thank you." she replied. "I don't feel very hungry though."

"You need to eat." he told her. "At least try."

"I want something chocolate." Holly told him. "Do you think Anna-Maria can whip something up?"

Cesar smiled. "I'm sure she can." he replied. "Chocolate cake with chocolate icing?" he asked as he got up and headed for the kitchen door. "An English recipe perhaps?"

"Yes." Holly answered. "Thank you, Cesar."

_My Darling, Robert,_

As soon as the kitchen door closed, Holly reached down into her bra and pulled out a small vial. She quickly took the top off and poured it into the open bottle of wine on the table and then placed it back. She heard the kitchen door open just as she readjusted her dress.

_By the time you get this I will already be gone. Please don't be angry at me for leaving, but there was simply no other way._

"Anna-Maria said she had the perfect recipe in mind." he said as he reclaimed his seat. He picked up the bottle of wine. "Would you like a glass."

"Yes." she answered.

Cesar poured her a glass and then him one. "We're going to get through this Holly, one day at a time." he said as he swirled the wine around in his glass. "You're not alone in this."

_I have to go back to Cesar. Things will be much worse if he comes to me first. This way I'll have options. I'll have choices, unlike last time._

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied as she picked up her glass and took a long drink and swallowed down the poison. It was tasteless, but it was almost as though she could feel it burning her throat simply because she knew it was there. "You said that we could have a quiet dinner away from reality."

"I'm sorry, dear." he said as he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. "What would you like to talk about?" he picked up his wine glass and drank down half of it's contents. "It's a great year isn't it?" he asked. "The wine."

"Yes." she answered. "Delicious." she said as Cesar finished off his glass and then proceeded to pour another. "I thought we could talk about the future."

_Please, Robert, I beg of you, do not come after me. Do not make the same mistake twice. My sons need a Father. They need you. I leave them safely in your hands and I know that you'll take good care of them._

"The future?" he asked. "Are you saying you're interesting in a future with me?"

"Isn't that my question?" Holly asked. "You are the one that left me for Anna Devane all those years ago. I was the Mother of your children. Your wife."

_You must understand that I'm doing this in order t o protect Benjamin and Alexander because without them I would have given up on life a long time ago._

"And I'm sorry." he apologized. "I made a mistake with Anna."

"I want things to be different this time, Cesar."

_Please forgive me. This is the only way._

"They will be." he assured her.

Holly finished off the rest of her wine. The poison was undetected by Cesar just as it should have been. Poisoning herself in the process was the only way she could kill him. And what had to be done, had to be done. There was no other way.

_Love you, love you,_

_Holly_

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

Everything Burns

Chapter: 22

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

After Robert read the letter he folded it up and placed it back in the envelope. He was baffled by what he had read. Holly had actually went back to Faison. And on her own accord. What was he going to tell Alexander and Benjamin? How could he tell them the truth? Why couldn't Holly have told him what she was going to do?

"Robert?" Barry said, getting his attention. "What did it say?"

Robert's head was spinning. Last night everything was going so well. He thought they were going to have a future. Together. That they were finally going to be a family. Why on earth would she go to Faison? He would kill her, she had to know that.

"Holly's with Faison." Robert breathed out.

"Faison?" Barry questioned. "Did he kidnap her?"

"No." he replied. "Holly went to him. Willingly."

Barry shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Holly return to Faison?"

"She said that she had to go to him before he came to her." he explained. "This is her way of protecting Benjamin and Alexander. Just like faking their deaths would protect them, right Frisco? You knew about this. You knew that Holly was going to Faison!" he said, raising his voice. "That's what the two of you were arguing about yesterday!"

"Holly does what Holly wants!" Frisco told him. "She never told me what she was going to do, just that she was going to do whatever it took to protect her children."

"Cesar will kill her!" Robert yelled. "Holly has walked into a death trap!"

Frisco nodded. "You're right." he agreed. "Holly has walked into a death trap, but she did it willingly. And she did it for her sons."

"And you have no idea what Holly was planning?" Barry asked. "She didn't tell you anything else?"

"No." Frisco asked. "Holly wasn't even sure of what she was going to do as of yesterday. She made me promise not to mention any of this to Robert."

Robert held the letter tightly in his hand. "In the letter Holly asked me not to come after her. She wanted me to stay with Benjamin and Alexander." he said softly. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to stand back and do nothing!"

"I think you should honor Holly's wishes." Frisco replied. "If she asked you to take care of her sons then you should do as she requested. Benjamin and Alexander are going to need you."

"Don't you tell me what my sons need!" Robert yelled. "And you know nothing about what Holly wants!"

"Holly didn't want you to come after her!" Frisco yelled back. "She didn't want you to know about what she was doing."

"What are you doing to find my wife!" he demanded to know.

Frisco shook his head. "Nothing."

Alexander's Bedroom

He flung open the door to find Benjamin standing on the other side. "What do you want?"

"To talk." he replied.

"I'm not really in the mood." Alexander said. "Maybe later."

"I think now." Benjamin said as he walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. "We're 'dead', our Mum is gone and we're stuck here with a man he barely know." he told him. "Like it or not we have to talk."

"If you're here to blame me, then go right ahead." he offered. "I'm sure Robert blames me as well because if it wasn't for me and my Father then our Mum would have never left and the three of you could be putting together your perfect family."

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "What makes you so sure that she's with Cesar Faison?"

Faison Compound: The Next Morning

Holly woke up to sunlight bursting through the massive, uncovered windows. Her head seemed to be spinning. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the poison or the combination of both. All she knew it that she needed to take her injection and the sooner the better. After making her way out of bed, she grabbed one of her bags and headed into the adjoining bathroom.

She pulled a covered syringe out of the bag and then a small bottle of liquid. She cringed at the fact of having to inject herself, she was always squeamish when it came to needles, but having to do it herself brought it to a whole new level. There was simply no way around the injection. It had to be given. She filled the syringe up to the designated mark and then lowered it down to her thigh, but she couldn't bring herself to inject it.

"Damn." she swore. "Why couldn't this have come in a pill form." Holly drew the needle back with every intention of injecting herself but stopped short. "Come on, Holly, you can do this." she tried to convince herself.

"What are you doing?" Cesar asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Holly looked up from what she was attempting to do. "What does it look like?" she asked, holding the needle in plain view. "I'm trying to work up the courage to inject myself."

"Inject yourself?" he asked. "You're resorting to drugs?"

"No." she answered.

"Then why the syringe full of..." Cesar trailed off as he picked up the small bottle off the vanity. "Pregnyl?"

"It's a hormone." she replied casually.

"For what?" he asked.

"It regulates ovulation." Holly lied. Like she would ever willingly conceive a child with that man. It was a wonderful cover though, switching the labels on the bottles for it to read Pregnyl instead of Vitamin K, the antidote to the Warfarin she had poured in their wine last night. Not only would it prevent her from dying, at least before him, it would keep him from touching her whilst she accomplished her goal.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Everything Burns

Chapter: 23

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Cesar reached for the syringe in Holly's hand, carefully to avoid sticking himself with the needle. "Holly, I really don't think this is the answer." he told her. "Alexander and Benjamin cannot be replaced."

Holly reached for the syringe back but he moved it out of her reach. If he wouldn't let her take the injection then she wouldn't live to see him die. "Cesar." she said softly. "Please give it back."

"No."

"Please." she pleaded. "I'm not trying to replace our sons, I just want something to ease the pain."

"We're going to work through all of this together." he assured her.

She thought of Robert and her sons and tears immediately sprang forward. "Cesar." she cried. "I really want another child. Please give me the syringe back." she pleaded again. "Please, if I don't have another child I'll go crazy."

He stepped forward and wiped away her tears. Holly inwardly cringed at his touch, but leaned forward into it. Cesar wrapped his arm around her. "I just don't think it's a good idea right now." he told her. "It's too soon."

"My age is working against me." she cried into his shoulder "It might take me a long time to get pregnant. I don't want to take any chances and miss any time that I could be conceiving your heir."

The word heir rang in Cesar's ears like music. She was willing to provide him with another heir. Someone he could raise from an infant. Someone he could teach to become his successor. The idea thrilled him beyond words. "Alright." he agreed.

Holly sighed inwardly. "Thank you."

Cesar backed away from her. "Where does it have to be injected?"

"Into muscle." she replied. "My thigh or abdomen."

"Okay." he sighed. "Sit down." Holly sat down on the vanity chair. "Ready he asked?"

"Yes." she replied. The needle plunged into her thigh quickly, the contents were released and then it was quickly removed. "Damn!" she swore.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." he sighed.

"It stung!" Holly replied.

"How many times do you have to do this?" Cesar asked.

"Twice a day." she told him. "Once in the morning and once in the evening."

"I'll give you the second one after dinner."

Holly smiled. "Thank you." She honestly didn't know how much longer she could put up with him. His voice made her nauseous. His touch made her want to shed her skin. In fact him being loving and devoted was worse than him being violent and forceful.

"Get dressed." he told her as he left the bathroom. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

Faison Compound Dining Room

Once Holly entered the dining room she repeated the exact same thing she had done the night before. Only this time she poisoned the orange juice. She waited patiently for Cesar to join her. After a few moments he entered the dining room. "You look lovely." he complimented her as he sat down across from her.

"Thank you." she replied.

"I was thinking that you and I could go for a walk along the beach later this evening." he told her. "We could take a bottle of champagne and stay out and watch the sun set and rise."

"You and I aren't doing anything remotely romantic." Holly said sternly. "Not until we talk the Anna situation."

Cesar went on to explain himself and how his fascination with destroying all things near and dear to Robert prompted him to seek out Anna whilst he drank the orange juice. Holly was less than understanding toward Cesar at first but then pretended to come around, accepting his explanation and his apology.

Sutton Manor

Robert tried his best to keep himself occupied, but it didn't help. His mind wondered back to Holly. He laid awake all night fighting the urge to go after her. Frisco telling Robert there was nothing he could do only infuriated him more. The need to choke Frisco until he was blue in the face appealed to him the more he thought about his cold response.

Benjamin and Alexander had been distant and silent, almost as though they resented him and his place in their lives now that Holly had vanished. Alexander had known where his Mum had gone right away. He knew that the moment his Father, Cesar, resurfaced that she would end up back in his clutches. Benjamin, however, held his tongue to keep from blaming his brother. If it wasn't for Alexander his Mother wouldn't have felt the need to go back to Cesar Faison.

Robert paced back in forth in the living room as he tried to think the way Holly did before she left. He knew that she had to be planning her move for quite sometime, it was too planned out to be spur of the moment. Why couldn't she have let the WSB handle Cesar Faison? Why couldn't she have let him in on her plan? Why would she set herself up to possible die at Faison's hands.

He felt as though he was going insane. Every moment that passed by was slower than the rest. He ran his the same thought over and over again in his head. Why would Holly set herself up to die at Faison's hands? What could she possible gain from that? It finally hit him.

Holly set herself up to die in order to kill Faison.

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Everything Burns

Chapter: 24

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG-13

Holly sat on the veranda twirling her wedding rings, that Cesar had presented her with the night before, around and around again on her finger. Accepting his disgusting tokens of so called love and devotion whilst watching him drink down the champagne that she so conveniently poisoned almost made it worth it. The only thing that would have made it better was if she was drinking it in the process, but there was no other way. Cesar would never suspect her of poisoning herself.

Holly watched out over the ocean, out to where Cesar was setting up what looked like to be a candlelight dinner. She wanted nothing more than to see him dead. As her anger from all the previous years passed submerged they only thing she could think of was him drawing his last ragged breath.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

Holly was out of tears. Out of remorse and regret and guilt. How could it have come to this? Years of anger and pain now drove her every thought. She couldn't control it. She became angrier and angrier with each and every breath she took. She had came to the conclusion that dying couldn't possibly be worse than spending another moment with Cesar. He drove her absolutely insane. His touch repulsed her more than it ever had in the past. If she had to spend her last few days with Cesar at least she was going to get some satisfaction out of it.

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns _

She just wanted to get the entire thing over with as quickly as she possibly could. The sooner he was dead the better. Today she had the perfect opportunity, the entire staff had the day off. She would double the dose of the poison, knowing full well that not only would it finally bring him to his death but it would bring her to her own death as well. Her life was a small sacrifice to make in order for her sons to live in a world free of Cesar Faison.

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings _

Cesar led Holly down to the picnic that he sat up. It was suppose to be a romantic dinner under a thousand stars, but with Cesar it was anything but romantic. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up her charade, it was making her sick. She felt as she did years ago pretending to be the happy wife and Mother while cringing on the inside, trying to hold everything together for the safety of her sons. But this time her sons weren't there, they were exactly where they belonged. Out of Cesar's reach.

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

When Cesar ran up to the house for the dessert, which he had forgotten, Holly took the opportunity to poison the wine, pouring in twice as much as she had been. Tonight was the night that Cesar Faison met his maker.Tonight he was going to pay for every single bit of pain he had ever inflicted upon her.

They chatted casually with longing glances into each other's eyes. Holly struggled desperately to keep a handle on her emotions and on her newly found explosive temper. She did everything in her power to make it seem as though she was head over heels in love with him, that she had forgiven him for all of his past mistakes and his leaving her for Anna Devane.

After dinner and dessert was consumed they finished off the rest of the wine, whilst they watched the waves crash onto the sandy white beach. Holly's thoughts immediately went to Robert and her sons. She hoped against hope that they would he able to forgive her for what she had done, for what she was about to do.

As it started getting colder Cesar lead her back up to the house and into the oversized livingroom where he started a fire to warm them. They sat together on the floor in front of the fire silently for the longest time. Cesar held her gently in his arms for what seemed like days as Holly tried to sort everything out in her head, trying to make peace with everything that had transpired in the house, both in the past and in the present.

Cesar started to squirm and the moment he did Holly know that everything was going as planned. She knew that her death would take longer due to the vitamin K injections she had been taken, but that eventually they wouldn't do any good, especially if she had to fight him to his death. Him slowly bleeding to death brought a smile to her face.

_'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)   
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh..  
(While everyone screams) _  
_Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away   
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away..._

"I don't feel so well." Cesar said softly. "My stomach hurts." he said as he moved her out of the way and struggled to gain to his feet.

Holly pulled herself up off the floor and walked over to where he sat down on the sofa. "What's the matter?"

"I think I need to lie down." he said as he shifted himself around on the sofa. "Maybe I have food poison."

Holly smiled triumphantly. The poison was working just the way the doctor said it would. "Yes, my darling Cesar." she replied softly. "Poison."

His head was spinning as he tried to focus his eyes on her. "Poison?" he asked, confused. "What? I can barely hear you."

She sat down on the sofa next to him, gently brushing his hair out of his face. She leaned in closer to him. "I've been poisoning you with a drug called Warfarin." she said softly. "It's an anticoagulant, it prevents your blood from clotting. Causes all sorts of problems, like eternal bleeding."

Something in Cesar's eyes flashed. "You bitch!" he breathed out.

"Do you honestly think that I'd willingly come back here to you?" she asked. "You held me prisoner for years, you tortured and raped me every chance you got. You kept me away from my family." she said, seething. "I married you. I obeyed you. I had your son. I did everything you ever asked of me and what did I get in return? Banished! You knew that losing my sons would kill me. Look at this as well deserved payback."

"I should have killed you years ago." he snapped. "My sons would still be alive."

"My sons!" she corrected him. "My sons are very much alive."

"You lied to me!" he yelled.

"You're damn right I did." she replied. "You're dying Cesar. Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

He focused his eyes on her. "Good girl, Holly." he smiled faintly. "You're very smart, but if you poisoned me then you poisoned yourself as well, didn't you?"

"It was worth it." Holly said as she got up off the sofa, feeling a bit dizzy herself. "You fell right into my trap."

He called out in pain. "Damn you!" he replied. "That was twisted plan."

"Yeah, well, I learnt from the best." she told him. As Holly went to walk away, Cesar found the strength to grabbed her and pull her back causing her to stumble and fall, hitting the side of her head on top of the marble end table. Holly brought her hand up to her head and pulled it back only to find blood. "You son of bitch!" she screamed as she struggled to pull herself up.

Cesar rolled himself off the sofa and down on top of her, preventing her from moving. His body was like dead weight pinning her to the floor. "If I'm going to die." he breathed out. "Then so are you!"

Holly grabbed for the vase that she knew was sitting on top the table, struggling desperately to reach it as she fought with Cesar. Finally she grasped the vase in her hand and sent it crashing on to his head. He fell limply against her. She tried her best to push him off of her but she felt so lightheaded, everything was spinning and her energy was nonexistent. She was losing entirely too much blood and quickly at that.

She struggled to remain conscious, she didn't come this far to die without knowing that he met the same fate. After what felt like several moments she reached down to his neck, searching for his pulse. There was none. Holly had finally accomplished what she had set out to do. Cesar Faison was finally dead, but in moments Holly Sutton would be too.

The room was filled with pure silence except for a few mumbled words as Holly remembered her Catholic faith. "My Lord God, even now resignedly and willingly, I accept at Thy hand, with all its anxieties, pains, and sufferings, whatever kind of death it shall please Thee to be mine."

_Watching it all fade away..._

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Everything Burns

Chapter: 25

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert bolted up in bed for the second time in less than twenty minutes. Every time he fell asleep thoughts of Holly and Faison entered his head, spinning around and around like some devastating whirlwind in the deeps of his mind snapping him back into consciousness. His heart was beating rapidly, he could hear the thumping echoing loudly in his ears. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

He couldn't just stay there, in Holly's home, surrounded by Holly's things, and do absolutely nothing. Carrying out her request not to come after her was eating away at him so much so that he felt completely hollow inside. The first day or so he felt numb. He knew what was happening but it didn't connect for him. It seemed too surreal. To have that numb feeling back in exchange for the emptiness that weighed him down would be a godsend.

If Holly had indeed planned to kill Faison without him being wise to her plan she had to have killed herself in the process. If she would have only told him of her plan. If she would have let the WSB handle Faison. If she would have let him handle Faison. If. If .If. All the if's in the entire world wouldn't have done any good.

As the hours drew by, each one longer than the last, he knew that time was running out.

Alexander had been lying awake in bed for hours. His own demons kept him from his sleep. Trying to remember Cesar and failing miserably, he concluded that he was probably as just as evil as everyone said. It was only human nature to try and envision his father in a positive light, to think that he was good and kind and loving.

He couldn't help but wonder but his parents relationship and how it came to be. The story of Cesar being a wonderful husband and father in the beginning no longer seemed to make sense. Was he always cruel and twisted? And if he was why did his Mum choose to be with him? Did she choose to be with him?

Spinning thoughts of his Mother filled his head. She was willing to sacrifice everything to keep them safe. In a twisted way he felt as though his existence drove her to do what she did. And if she made it back alive would it make everything okay? And if she didn't make it back at all would he have to carry the guilt of her death on his shoulders?

A thousand questions. A thousand possibilities. No simple answers.

Benjamin paced back and forth across the living room floor. He hadn't slept for days. Not since he found out that this Mother took off to parts unknown to return to Cesar Faison. He was terrified thinking about what would transpire between the two of them. His Mother was a damn good WSB agent, possibly the best, but she was no match for Faison, not after everything he read about him.

He, like Alexander, had many questions about his Mother's relationship with Faison. She was the only one that could answer all of his questions. The possibility of her death was very real, a fact that he couldn't ignore. What was he suppose to do if she died? How could he possibly go on without the one constant he had in his life?

All those months that he had spent resenting and, on some level, hating her for keeping the truth from him began to haunting him. Pushing her away instead of letting her explain why she did the things she did was a mistake. If she didn't come back who was going to help him build a relationship with Robert?

If she died at Faison's hands how could they all live knowing that there could have been a way to prevent it?

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

Holly fought the darkness that threatened to consume her, but it continued to slowly creep over her. Her eyelid became heavy and she could feel the energy draining from her body. Thoughts of Robert and Benjamin and Alexander filled her mind as she began to slowly descend into the unknown.

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

She had now accomplished the very thing she had set out to do. Cesar Faison was finally dead. She had rid the world of his sick and twist brand of evil. But somehow avenging what he had done to her didn't take away her pain as she thought and hoped that it would. Instead it filled her with bitterness and regret as she learnt the true consequences of her actions.

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost_

Now fearing the repercussions of her actions and knowing full well that she couldn't right her wrong now she prayed for salvation. This wasn't the way it was suppose to end. She had singlehandedly ruined her last chance to happy with Robert, for them to be family, a real family. What had she done? Why did she think that this was going to solve everything? There was nothing left for her to do now but pray.

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

"O my God, relying on your infinite goodness and promises, I hope to obtain pardon of my sins, the help of your grace, and life everlasting, through the merits of Jesus Christ, my Lord and Redeemer."

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

"Hail Mary full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death Amen."__

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliveranceWill I be denied Christ?  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

Frisco had left the WSB office and headed straight for Provence, France. After hours and hours on end of gathering information and refreshing himself on all things Cesar Faison he was more determined than ever to go after Holly. He just hope and prayed it wasn't too late. Holly has said in her letter that she didn't want Robert to come after her, but that didn't mean that he couldn't go after her.

He piloted the plane from London all the way to Provence. Once he landed it didn't take him long to find the Faison Compound. It looked like something that would house Faison. Dark and grim and chilling. Breaking into the Compound was much easier than he expected. He thought that Faison would have all kinds of armed guards keeping anyone from entering. Or perhaps they weren't there at all. Maybe this was a dead end.

After making his way around the grounds, carefully checking everything out, he found an open entrance, the terrace doors. He drew his gun as he entered the door, preparing himself for anything. The room in which he entered was completely clear so he began moving from room to room.

Frisco could see the crackling fire when he entered the room, confirming that someone was actually in the house. He carefully moved forward, her gun aimed straight in front of him. His heart began to beat uncontrollably as he moved around the sofa, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

"Holly?" he whispered as he knelt down to the floor. He felt for a pulse on Faison and after coming up with nothing Frisco pushed his limp, dead body off of her. Placing the gun down on the floor he pulled Holly's limp body into his lap.

"Holly?" he called out again, only louder this time. There was so much blood on the floor, he hoped against hope that it wasn't all Holly's, but the open wound on the side of her head told him otherwise. Frisco placed his fingers to the side of her neck as he searched for a pulse and after not finding any he moved his finger around a bit, pushing into her delicate flesh harder. Finally after what felt like forever he found a faint pulse. "Holly?"

Her eyes fluttered open briefly and Frisco pulled her body as close to his as he possibly could. "It's alright." he tried to assure her. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I'm sorry." she whispered faintly with her last breath.

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

Everything Burns

Chapter: 26

Pairing: Robert & Holly Scorpio

Rating: PG

Frisco, who was a nervous wreck, paced back and forth in the hospital lobby waiting the doctors to come out and tell him what was going on. It felt like Holly had been in there forever. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. The first thing he did, after reviving Holly and bringing her to the hospital was call Robert and tell him what had happened.

With all the waiting he was sure that Robert would be in from England before he received any news on Holly. The longer he waited the more frustrated he became. Why wouldn't anyone come out and tell him anything? Perhaps no news did mean good news. All he knew is that if Holly died Robert would more than likely kill him.

"Agent Jones?" he heard someone say. He turned around to see a doctor standing behind him. "I'm Dr. Faucet." he introduced himself.

"How is she?" he asked, frantically. "She's alright isn't she?"

"Agent Sutton is stable." he replied. "For now."

"What does that mean?"

"She lost a lot of blood and we had to transfuse her, but her vitals have stabilized." the doctor told him. "There was a high amount of an anticoagulant in her system that prevented her blood from clotting. Do you know how she was exposed to it?"

Frisco shook his head. "No." he answered. "When I can see her?"

"I'll take you to her now." he replied as he started to lead the way. "I've given her something for the pain of the head injury she sustained so she'll be in and out of it for a while. We're going to monitor her closely, she may require another transfusion after this one." The doctor opened the door to Holly's room. "I put a rush on the rape kit results." he told him. "But there were no signs of trauma."

"Thank you, Dr. Faucet." he said as he shook his hand. "You saved my best agent."

"Just doing my job." he said as he walked away.

Frisco entered the dimly lit room and closed the door behind him. He made his way across the room and grabbed a chair, pulling it closer to the bed. Holly , who was hooked up to several different machines, was sleep what appeared to be peacefully. She looked so pale and fragile. "Holly.' he sighed as he reached for her hand. "I thought we were going to lose you."

He sat beside her bed silently for what felt like hours, finally not being able to hold his eyes open anymore he slowly nodded of in the chair.

Holly slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the dim lights. Her head was spinning or maybe the room was moving, she didn't know which. All she knew was that she felt like hell. As she got a handle on her surroundings she noticed that she was in a hospital, that sterile smell couldn't have been mistaken for anything else.

As her eyes moved slowly around them room they came to rest of Frisco. How the hell did Frisco get there? How the hell did she get there? The last thing she remembered was lying on the floor at the Faison Compound.. "Frisco." she called out. "Frisco!"

He bolted straight up in the chair. "Holly."

"How did you find me?" she asked as he moved closer to her. "And where are we?"

Frisco sat down on the bed beside her. "We're at a hospital." he replied. "I found you at Faison's."

Holly winced in pain as she tried to move her neck. "Cesar's dead."

"I know." he replied. "What happened?"

"I killed him." she answered, cooly.

"Out of self defense?"

"No." she replied. "I planned it."

Frisco looked at her blankly. "How?" he asked.

"Poison." she answered.

He took in Holly's cool and collected mood. Especially how calm she seemed to be. "Poison." he repeated. "You set out to kill Faison when you left." he stated rather than question. "Dammit, Holly, that's murder one."

"You don't think I know that?" she asked. "It wasn't suppose to end like this."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." she sighed. "When can I leave?"

"Leave?" he asked, outraged. "You've just went through a major ordeal, you're not leaving anytime soon." he told her. "Besides I called Robert and he should be here shortly."

"You called Robert?" she asked.

Frisco nodded. "Yes." he answered. "I called him as soon as the doctors took you in the ER, I thought he should know right away. He's been going out of his mind."

"Dammit, Frisco!" she swore. "Why did you call him?"

"I thought you'd want him here." he replied. "You don't?"

"What did you tell him when you called?"

"I told him that I found you and that I brought you to the hospital and that things looked pretty bad." he told her. "He said that he was leaving right away, in fact he should be here any time now."

"I don't want to see Robert." she said. "He's never going to understand what I did and he's never going to forgive me."

"You don't know that."

"But I do." she answered. "Robert and my sons are never going to be able to look at me the same way ever again. That's why I can't go back to them."

"What do you mean you can't go back?"

"Things didn't go the way I planned them, Frisco." she confessed. "I cannot face Robert and my sons after everything that I've done. I knowingly and willingly ended Cesar's life and now that I have I'm going to have to pay for my actions and you're going to help me."

"How?" he asked.

Holly tried to remain call as she panicked inwardly. She had gone back and forth with the reality and the impact of her actions. In the beginning she was more than willing to die to protect her sons. As she lay dying she thought that there could have been another way but perhaps it was just the fear of dying that provoked the regret. And now, now she feared the reaction of the people she loved most.

"When Robert get's here you're going to tell him that I died." she replied, calmly "It's the only way."

"Absolutely not!" he said sternly.

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

Everything Burns

Chapter: 27

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"When Robert get's here you're going to tell him that I died." Holly replied, calmly "It's the only way."

"Absolutely not!" he said sternly.

"But, Frisco..."

"Holly!" he interjected. "I think you and Robert have suffered through enough faked deaths to last you a lifetime. I'm not going to help you push him and Alexander and Benjamin away, not when you need them the most."

"I can't face them." she insisted. "I just can't."

"You're going to have to." he told her. "Robert's going to be here shortly and he's going to want to see you. He's not going to take no for an answer."

"He will if you tell him that I didn't make it." she replied. "Please, Frisco, please." she pleaded. "Robert will never forgive me for what I tried to do."

"Holly." he said softly. "Even if I told Robert you were dead he would never believe it. He would move heaven and earth to get to you and we both know it."

Her resolve started to crack and her eyes began to flood with tears. "I'm scared." she confessed. "I don't want to see the look of disappointment in Robert's eyes. I couldn't bear it, not after everything that's happened."

Frisco pulled her into his arms. "Robert loves you, Holly."

"Robert loves the idea of me." she replied as she began to cry. "He still sees me as young and sweet and innocent. Once he realizes, fully, what time has done to me he's not going to feel the same way. I'm nothing more than an illusion to Robert."

"I think you need to tell Robert about how you feel." he suggested. "Because he doesn't see you in the way you think he does."

"I led him on, I made him believe that we were going to be a happy family." she said as she pulled out of his embrace. "Being a family was never my intention. I had always planned to go after Cesar and now that half of my plan has failed it still doesn't change anything, we cannot be a family. It will never work."

Frisco gently wiped away her fallen tears. "Once Robert gets here the two of you will talk things over and you'll be able to work everything out together."

"There's nothing to work out." she insisted. "I've made up my mind. The best thing I can do for Robert and Alexander and Benjamin is to put as much distance between myself and them as humanly possible."

Robert walked into the room, catching Holly's last sentence. He felt his heart sink. "Holly." he said just a breath above a whisper. She watched as he came walking toward the bed, causing Frisco to quickly move out of the way.

"I'll be back a little later to check on you." Frisco told her as he started for the door. "Try to get some rest."

"Thank you." she replied as she watched him close the door. Holly had never been so scared before to be alone with Robert. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, not after everything she tried and failed to do. She was certain that he would never forgive her.

Robert slowly moved forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached for her hand but she quickly flinched away from him, just like the night in the Markham Islands, leaving Robert to come to only one conclusion. "Faison..."

"He didn't touch me." she replied, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Holly." he said softly. "Look at me."

"No." she protested.

He reached forward and titled her chin up. "Look at me!" he demanded, causing Holly to immediately raise her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were filled with such emptiness, such darkness. "What happened?" he asked on the verge of tears.

"You shouldn't be here." she said calmly.

"Where else would I be?" he asked softly. "I've been going out of my mind."

"You should be at home with Benjamin and Alexander." Holly answered. "They need you and I don't want you here."

Robert was taken aback. "You don't want me here?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "I just want to be alone. I want you to go back to Benjamin and Alexander and stay with them just like I asked you in my letter."

"But Faison is dead and you're safe now." he told her. "Everything's going to be alright now."

Holly shook her head. "It's not that simple Robert." she replied. "Cesar is dead, but I'm still alive and that wasn't the plan at all." she confessed. "You need to go back to England with the boys and forget you ever saw me here."

"Holly..." he started. "I don't understand. What plan?"

"I was suppose to die with Cesar."

tbc...

Sneak Peek: Holly sinks farther into the darkness.


End file.
